Mother, Father, Younger, Older
by Monochrome Romance
Summary: Pirate!Arthur X Samurai!Kiku Yaoi. Hetalia. Based off the Asakiku Romeo and Cinderella vid. Don't own video. I own the wording and the storyline going past the video.
1. Alone, Alone, Alone I am

Kiku ran after his older brother, Yao. "Wait up brother!" he called, looking up at the older as he approached the now immobile man. Of course Yao was much taller than him, Kiku standing right at the other's chest, and he hated having to look up at the other most of the time. In fact, he was almost certain he was getting a permanent bend in his neck, if that was possible. He had no idea where Yao was taking him, just that he had been woken up earlier than usual to go somewhere. The streets of China weren't very busy, as it wasn't even noon yet, and most weren't even up for breakfast.

Then Kiku saw it; the cliff that dropped straight into the ocean, the one he'd always feared. Yao led him to almost the edge of it, and not being able to restrain himself, Kiku looked over the edge, immediately nestling into Yao for safety. "Brother, why have you brought me here?" Kiku asked, looking up at the other once more, trembling. The other looked at him reassuringly. "Don't be afraid Kiku, it's just a cliff, it can't hurt you at all," Yao started, pulling back a bit so they weren't touching, and looked at him. starting again, "but I certainly hope the water doesn't..." Kiku barely had time to register what had been said, before he was pushed off the edge, and was flying downwards in what seemed to be slow motion. He looked up at his older brother who stood at the top, smiling down at him. _Brother.. why?_ He thought, too young to understand the elder's motives. He blinked, tears in his eyes, before he hit the water hard, and slipped away from the conscious world.

Arthur cried over the grave of his younger brother, Alfred, he had been attacked, and was so small at the time that he didn't survive. So many emotions bubbled, he felt dizzy after a while, and thought he'd black out. Standing, he went for a walk, all the while looking at his brother's home, which could have been so much, rich soil, tall trees, lots of space... Thinking about this brought more tears to his eyes, making him wonder if he hadn't left Alfred alone so much, that maybe he'd still be alive. This realization caused him to cry until his anger took over, and he reached the harbor.

He would get his vengeance, no matter what. This meant only one thing; he would resort to his old life of piracy once more. The salty smelling air threw his hair back, and brought a small smile to his face. This was the chance he had to take. The sea and himself belonged. Arthur had been born to sail every sea, every water for miles, and now, he would once more. Despite how much that side of him had scared Alfred, he looked behind him and smiled softly. "I will avenge you.." Arthur murmured.

Kiku awoke, adrift at sea, the saltwater from the fall stinging his eyes. He swam for what seemed miles, toward the speck of land he saw not too far away from his position. The sunset shone bright crimson, and by that time, Kiku felt about to black out again when he felt himself brush the shore, sore, tired and heartbroken, his damp clothing sticking to his scrawny figure. The shore felt warm, welcoming, a woman's voice called out, followed by the sound of running feet. A few whispers broke the long silence after that, of at least three people."He doesn't look like he's from here.." a woman said softly, "Probably an orphan." another, this time a man's voice murmured. "We should take him to the sensei, he usually takes in orphans like this and trains them.." the last said before he finally fell unconscious once more.

Kiku opened his eyes, pain shooting through his entire body. He looked around after recovering his sight, which had been blurry when he opened his eyes to see, and found himself in a room much like one would be back home. He started to cry, when a man slid open the door, and looked him in the eye, making Kiku dry his tears. Kiku felt uneasy, and the most he could do was just stare and then look at his lap out of embarrassment. Kiku looked back up and saw the man had closed the door, and walked forward. He straightened to face the other. "I am Akira Hiroki, I am in charge of the training of certain military branches around here. I have also been put in charge of your welfare, given that obviously no one wants you, or am I wrong?" Hiroki asked, crossing his arms and staring at Kiku, eyebrows raised.

The other had short black hair, and wore a white uniform. He also looked like the impatient sort of man, and even though he wanted to shout a bitter retort so he didn't have to face the truth, he didn't and responded immediately.

"No sir.. it's true." he whispered, biting his bottom lip. "I thought as much," Hiroki started, "you aren't going to live here for free, you'll have to contribute, so that means you'll be trained, whether you agree or not. It's a hard life of willpower, lack of emotion, intense training, and you'll have to fit chores in somewhere." The words hit Kiku like a bullet, but he said nothing. _Is this my life? Is this what I'm condemned to? Then fine... At least I'll try my best.. in hopes I can rid myself of being an inconvenience. _He thought, looking up, furious determination in his eyes. "Yes Sir! I agree to it! I'll endure it all until the end!" he said, even more motivated by the mocking look in Hiroki's eyes. "We'll see about that. Now rest up, training starts tomorrow." he said.

Arthur searched through his belongings, bringing out his old clothes, which he had kept, even though he had left his treachery decades ago. He pulled on the undershirt, his coat and trousers, putting on his hat and boots to finish off. He then put his sword in it's sheath, after inspecting it for a while. As he walked outside, he realized how normal it seemed, to get stared at for dressing like someone to be feared, like a pirate, like the master of the waves. He headed to the old tavern down by the docks, and looked around. He needed a crew, if he were to sail again. Of course, that would be easy to find for him. Sitting at the bar, he looked at the woman at the other end, serving another man. "A whiskey for me." he said, not giving her any sort of friendly look, given Arthur was in quite the sour mood, and one who knew him could guess why.

He must have stood out, since his clothing was indeed different than the others', probably because it was much better quality than the rags these bilge rats wore. He was then approached by the man the bar wench was serving before. He was big and bulky, also balding slightly, with beady brown eyes, a curious creature if not hideous he was indeed, he attracted Arthur's interest though.

"You don't look like someone that belongs in a tavern like this. In fact, ye' don't look like someone from here are all, more like one of them pirates that never have to even leave their ship, since they have a top notch crew to do it for 'em." he said. Arthur sighed, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He had indeed been like that once, but sadly, he'd have to work his way back to that steadily and slowly for that luxury. He leaned inward, smirking. "Sadly, no. I'm actually seeking a crew. Any suggestions?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow. The other looked surprised by how smoothly the words escaped his lips. "Aye. I do, in fact, me and a group of others are looking for a cap'n to sail with. We have experience with many, and we may not look the part, but we're more loyal than ye' think, as long as all is worth it in the end." the other whispered

. Arthur blinked, surprised. _That was easy..._ He thought, narrowing his eyes. "It will take a lot to whip a bunch of people like you into shape, but it could happen. You have potential." he said, already able to single out parts of his crew, from the people watching their conversation. "Welcome to the command of Captain Arthur Kirkland. Get ready for it."

Kiku had been cleaning, and preparing dinner for the night, exactly four years after his first day in Japan. Sweat beaded on his brow, and the bags under his eyes grew worse as each day passed. He didn't complain though, in fact, he was under the assumption he had impressed his teacher, who didn't seem to be easily impressed. The man came home just as he served dinner, which was quite the surprise, since it was usually cold by the time he arrived home. But Hiroki was unexpectedly kind, and never yelled unless it was training, or unless Kiku had done something wrong.

Dinner was silent, as usual, until Hiroki spoke up. "You remember that pirate I've occasionally been telling you stories about, right?" he asked, giving Kiku the nonchalant stare he always had. Kiku nodded in response, excited as he felt another story around the bend. "He killed yet another today. One that goes by the name of Yao Wang, I figured you'd like to know. The victim was a citizen of China and..." Hiroki went on, but as soon as the victim's name was said, the teenager's world shattered. _Brother? He's dead? But why!? Why would he be wanted dead, especially by a pirate no less?! I was the inconvenience, he didn't do anything wrong! _he panicked, biting back tears. Hiroki must have noticed Kiku's devastation, because he then offered to clean up, and sent Kiku to his room, where he let his anger boil, where he planned his vengeance on the infamous Captain Arthur Kirkland. From that moment on, he trained harder, showed no emotion, and always let his wrath drive him. From then on, his childhood meant nothing, only the future.

Arthur had hit the shores of China a week ago, and was targeting his brother's killer- Yao Wang, after finally being certain it had been him. He had asked around, and had found no leads. One day he was walking back to his ship, and made his way down the street, when he heard a voice behind him. "Looking for me?" it asked. Startled, Arthur turned 'round to see Yao Wang himself, a intimidating sword in his hand, it was curved, and had rounded dips in the sides, making him think how much that would hurt. _Rumor must spread fast.._ he thought. "Yes. I happen to looking for you in particular. I've come to avenge my brother. Of course you know what that means, correct?" the pirate replied, earning a teasing smirk from Yao.

"If only you knew how many men have come to me saying that. Now this is the part where you try, but fail to kill me, right? Only this will be fun. I remember your's, the squealing, blond haired kid in a dress? He fought until his last breath.. can't believe he beat me.." he answered, a cocky tone to his voice. _This won't be easy.. _Arthur realized, unsheathing his sword. Yao smirked, stepping forward. "So I take it you want a duel?" the Chinese man asked, rolling his shoulders. "Ah, you aren't anything special, as I thought. After all, you needn't been a psychic to see that." Arthur replied. Yao struck first, swinging the sword and barely missing the Brit's head. For the first few minutes, Arthur dodged easily, until he began to tire. _He's able to stay calm...and time his moves flawlessly.. at this pace he'll beat me for sure!_ He thought, taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate.

After a while, he was able able to slice a wound through Yao's side. He grunted, his legs faltering, and fell to the ground, blood rushing out of the wound. Arthur chuckled, approaching him, the loser, the pathetic man forcing himself to his feet, alas, he always collasped in the end. Arthur sheathed his own sword, picked up Yao's and looked it over it until Yao was lying there, having frequent spasms, pale, and short of breath. At seeing this, he smiled contently and turned to go back, knowing Yao would be dead very soon if he didn't get help. "Rest in peace, Alfred.." he murmured, heading back to the ship, back to his crew to celebrate, after long last, Alfred was avenged.

Six years later, Kiku stood in front of Hiroki, as he handed over his sword to the junior, making him commander. He wore the white uniform that matched the hue of his cheeks, and even if he should be grateful, his eyes portrayed no emotion, not even when he said his thanks, and bowed. He had been like that since that day when he received the terrible news.

Kiku was walking home, when a military officer called his name "Ca-... erm..Commander Honda Sir! Arthur Kirkland has been spotted!" he said, looking as if he had run all the way to give the news. Kiku's eyes widened, but soon narrowed with satisfaction. This was oppourtunity; Kirkland was wanted everywhere, if it were Japan that killed him, that would show power. "Is that so?" Kiku smiled. "Good, keep an eye out, you are dismissed." he said, continuing to walk. _He's here? What a great day!_ Kiku thought, hoping he wouldn't start grinning with excitement. He turned to go to the harbor, deciding to patrol a little at this news. He passed a group of training Military officers, who were ordered to stand in attention as he passed. Walking by the group, he approached a wanted sign that was pinned to a wall. He put his hand to the poster, narrowing his eyes at the face sketched onto the paper. The man who murdered his brother smirking right back at him. He tore the paper off, crumpling it and continuing to walk. Kiku then ventured on, reaching the harbor, totally empty and paused, a chill creeping up his spine when he saw the man, practicing his shooting on wine bottles. He turned to leave, having second thoughts, since it was so easy and sudden. He was starting to think he'd got away unnoticed when he heard boots on wood, and turned, as he saw Captain Arthur Kirkland himself jump down from a large wood crate, onto a smaller one, sitting on one knee.

"Well hello there. May I ask why you were spying on me?" he asked. Kiku examined him, and found himself staring for a second, although his expression didn't change. "You're an outlaw. I have rights to kill you." Kiku replied. The blonde sighed and looked at him irritably. "Well I'm afraid that's not much of an answer.. because if you'd never run off like frightened rabbit, I would have never noticed you, and you could have killed me right there." he shot back, raising his eyebrows. Kiku sighed angrily, and watched him jump off the crate and onto the dock,"Oh well. I don't mind a good fight, unless you'd rather let me go.. I'm only here for supplies really.." he said.

Kiku's anger took over as the man's cocky first impression, and Kiku pulled out his sword, swung at him and missed. _This is the man that killed Yao!_ he told himself, no mercy in his eyes, Arthur dodged easily, and pulled out his sword, reflecting the next swing, whipping out his gun in a flash and shot. Kiku, alarmed, jumped as high as he could as a reflex, somewhat clearing the other's head, landing on his feet. Arthur turned and their swords collided, grinding together as they each tried to push the other away. Kiku's heart raced, distracted by the criminal's deep green eyes. Kiku, on the losing end, thought that he might actually lose to his only enemy. Arthur's sword flew off somewhere, and the man fell to his knees, looking up to see the commander's sword pointed at him. "Time to go." Kiku snarled, calling two of his men to haul the loser of the fight away to prison, smirking delightfully.

Arthur was being led down a long stone corridor, lined with holding cells after being searched for weapons and being stripped down to his white dress shirt and pants, nothing more. His arms were then cuffed to the wall, where since the cuffs were so high up, he had to stand. Soon, the victor of the fight came in. Arthur was already scratched from the fight, but the whipping that followed was merciless. It stung, and then all that followed was blood. He was feeling ill by the time it ended, and he wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. "You got what you were asking for in my opinion." Kiku said, using the handle of the whip to lift Arthur's chin. "Well, it's enough for today." he observed, looking his victim over like a wild cat examining her prey and left.

He was stopped by the warden, that looked him in the eye. "He's going to be executed, we all know it.. Why not soon?" he said, looking uncertain. "Fine, but I'm letting him sit in misery for a while. Mercy isn't meant for the wicked." he replied. By the time Kiku had reached his home, he was laughing, finally able to get his revenge. "About time too!" he laughed hysterically,going to sleep happily that night. He couldn't cease the tears, and the laughter, thinking he'd go insane. _Are you proud of me brother? Look what I've done! I've avenged you!_ he thought, laying in bed and looking at the ceiling before drifting off.

Arthur had been taken to a different cell, since blood was all over the other one, and had started to stink, making him sick. Sadly, it didn't make much of a difference, since the new one was dirtier, covered in dry blood, dust and even the skeleton of some poor man who had probably gotten on the wrong side of the crown, and the only benefit was that the cuffs were lower, and there was only one. Weeks passed, and day after day he was tortured by Kiku, each day different, more intense.

One evening he was sleeping, when a scuffle outside his cell woke him. He looked around, until his green eyes focused on Commander Honda's. He had what looked like a rosary or a locket in his hand, but what shocked Arthur was the tears streaming down his cheeks, the pirate almost felt bad for Kiku.. almost, living a life where your status meant the only place you could let out emotion was around criminals, he knew the feeling. "What's the matter?" he asked, startling the other.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Kiku replied, blinking away the evidence as if nothing had happened, a slender hand gloved in white wiping tears off his face as if he didn't even know he had been crying. "Be honest, don't think I didn't see your tears." Arthur mused gently. Kiku unlocked the door, and stepped inside, sitting in the far corner. "Why did you do it? Become an outlaw.. I mean." Kiku whispered, avoiding the question. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at him steadily, watching him tuck the object into his pocket.

"I was raised into the life. I had quit, for a while... but my kid brother was killed. Revenge was a part of what followed, and I was alone. My anger fueled me, and now that I think about it; if it weren't as intense I would have gotten revenge in another manner, and I probably wouldn't have felt I had to go back to piracy to release all the anger." he said. Kiku simply nodded. "What about you? You don't seem to belong here. Not at all." Arthur asked timidly, hoping he wouldn't set Kiku off.

"My older brother, our parents died and I became such an inconvenience to him, so much that he went as far to push me into the ocean to get rid of me.. I never forgave myself for the burden I was." he whispered, standing and walking closer, kneeling in front of him. "Why do you seem to enjoy what you do? Killing people and then taking their possessions?" he asked, although it was more of a repeated question. Arthur sighed, trying to come up with an explanation. "I like the feeling I get. From adventure, from the release of the anger I have pent up. I think most people in my place would agree. Your brother shouldn't have done that. He was supposed to take care of you. You're upset about him, aren't you?" he replied, after asking, he was struck across the face, so hard he had trouble opening his eye afterwards. He looked up to see Kiku's sword against the side of his neck. "You have no right to ask, or to judge! You killed him! It's your fault for my suffering, you killed Yao Wang, you killed my big brother!" he snarled, and instantly, Arthur knew his weak spot. He looked at the man, and found himself lost in the features, the intense emotion just accentuating them. The pain in his eyes sank his heart all the way to the frozen corner of the world.

Kiku's black hair fell over his face perfectly, and his brown eyes blazed with fire, his pale skin making them seem even more bold, just as the painful emotion had. He wrapped his free arm around Kiku's waist, and pulled him into an embrace, not caring if Kiku got angry, there was a death sentence on his head anyway. "I'm sorry...I didn't know, I didn't know how much it would hurt someone..I didn't think that killing him would been a bad thing." he whispered, eyes wide. _I ruined someone else's life, just to make mine easier.._ he thought guiltily, feeling him tense, hearing him gasp. At first, he thought he was done for, until he felt Kiku relax, and start to sob gently, the Asian putting a hand under Arthur's shoulder and resting it on his back to hold him in return, to show him he was forgiven.

"Run away with me Kiku.. You don't want this life, do you? We can run away together, you can be happy and we can be there for each other. We're both alone, I'll be there, I promise to protect you and you don't have to be angry anymore." he said quietly, knowing this was a big request, hearing Kiku fall silent. "What if we get caught? I know we'd get caught." he asked, pulling away, not quite ready to agree. Arthur simply smirked. "We won't, that's the trick." he said softly.

Kiku met the outlaw's gaze, glaring. He pulled away from the embrace, "No. Besides, what would I have to gain! Running off with a criminal, how foolish do I look?" he growled. Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing at this. "You're carrying the expectations of others, you don't deserve this! You've been abhorred as much as I have!" he shot back and grabbed him by the collar, bringing Kiku to his knees again. "Yao Wang murdered my baby brother in cold blood, he wasn't even ten years old yet! Alfred had no reason to be attacked, but when I found him he was butchered like a pig! I think it's fair exchange. If anything, you're in debt to me now! You nearly killed me to add on to all my agony! To add on to my lonliness, that I've felt for almost a decade!" Arthur rambled, enraged. Kiku pulled away, and as he did, Arthur snatched the spare key from Kiku's pocket. _I'll get out myself, and when I do, I'll drag you home with me. _he thought, waiting until the next night, of course after the further torture, Kiku didn't come back, making Arthur feel cold, alone. If Kiku had visited him once more, he probably wouldn't have even attempted to break out, he probably would have waited for his execution in the morning.

He unlocked his shackle, and the cell, breaking the neck of the guard, stopping to think of a less deadly way he could have gotten out of that situation. He somehow managed to sneak out of the heavily guarded prison, grabbing his gun, sword, coat, hat and gloves. He pulled the gloves on as he exited, almost running into Kiku leaving the military base, probably going home.

Arthur followed, pausing as Kiku did. The black-haired man looked out at the sea longingly, before he started on again. At this Arthur knew Kiku regretted leaving him alone in the prison to die after such a gracious invitation. As they approached Kiku's home, Arthur unsheathed his sword, and hooked it around his throat, smirking. "You're coming with me." he whispered, hearing a small grunt, and then feeling the other tremble against him as Kiku realized he had no way out of this. Of course he struggled, but after a while, Arthur managed to snag the other's sword, pull out a length of twine and a handkerchief he kept.

Binding his hands together, Arthur gagged him and draped the other over his shoulder, carrying him to the ship that was docked in the cove at the far part of the island. Kiku had fallen asleep sometime around there, probably exhausted from working so hard, so he dropped him off in the Captain's quarters. "Where are we?" Kiku whispered drowsily, curling up into a small ball, tears in his eyes again, praying for this to end. "On my ship." Arthur whispered, sitting next to him and played with his hair caringly, pulling him onto his lap, holding him close "I love you." he whispered into Kiku's ear. Kiku listened to his heartbeat, having to shamefully admit he found it soothing, his warmth lulling him to sleep.

Arthur felt Kiku's breathing slow, putting him back down on the bed and putting a blanket over him. He went up to the upper deck, before being welcomed back by the crew, and explained they were to treat the newcomer with just as much kindness as they did him since he certainly didn't want Kiku to be antagonized, then entertained them by explaining the setback. By dawn, they were off again with no real heading. However, Arthur did have a feeling that he wanted to go to France, in order to collect some gambling debts, so he changed the course, and watched the sun rise, rejecting his medic's offer to tend to the wounds from his torture. He wanted to remember them until they healed, so he could make sure Kiku was happy, so Arthur wouldn't break his heart again.

Kiku awoke in a strange room, waking up instantly as he turned his head frantically, trying to figure out what had happened. He then remembered the night before. _This must be his quarters... _he thought, seeing Arthur sleeping on the faded sofa, which was surrounded by books on almost every side_. He must not get much sleep.._ He realized as he saw the pained expression on the other's face when he dreamed, trying to figure out what he was dreaming about. Standing, he walked over to the other quietly, looking at him. His blonde hair fell over his face messily, and he wore the same thing he wore when imprisoned, his hat and coat hanging on the rack next to the door, and his gloves on the desk in the far end of the room. He knelt down, brushing a stand of hair out of his eyes. He then realized his uniform shirt was gone, and all that remained was his dress shirt covering his torso and his bright white pants, stained with dirt, which wasn't surprising for him, Kiku couldn't keep clean if he tried.

After a while, he realized how odd it felt without the uniform shirt, more comfortable without it he dared to say, and now that he actually had time to care. Kiku walked over to the window next to Arthur's desk, looking out at the expansive sea. He might as well enjoy this until they could get to the next port, since killing Arthur was out of the question, and by estimation, there was no way he could make it home if he jumped out the window and swam, he wasn't that crazy either. Footsteps sounded behind him, making Kiku turn to see Arthur cornering him against the windowsill. "You're awake early.." he murmured smugly at Kiku's surprised expression, his face uncomfortably close to Kiku's.

"And this is worth saying in what way?" Kiku shot back, trying to act intimidating out of fear. It didn't work, at least not for long, because soon Kiku found his lips in contact with Arthur's, and was blushing madly. He wanted to pull away, but he was trapped, with no way out at all. He backed up, sitting down onto the windowsill, leaning against the window that curved gently outward. Arthur's hands gently traced the arch of his back through his flimsy undershirt, cold fingers slipping off the buttons of his collar. Gooseflesh formed on Kiku's entire body, forcing Kiku to finally kiss back to avoid losing whatever feeling of control he had left. His shirt hung off of one shoulder, exposing most of his delicate torso.

Light fingers ran themselves over his hips, followed by Arthur kissing down his neck. A hot tongue ran over his nipples which hardened at the slightest touch. Arthur brought his mouth back up to Kiku's lips for another kiss, this time deeper, causing Kiku to break the kiss for a long breath, and a gentle moan, tears starting to form in his eyes. "You're disgusting.. you can't simply use me as a toy.. I'm not an object for your amusement.." Kiku whimpered, panting gently as Arthur withdrew, the Asian slumping against the window. Arthur sighed disappointedly. "I'm sorry.." he murmured and left the room, leaving Kiku to tremble where he was.

Kiku pulled on his shoes and followed when he recovered, his expression blank as he began walking by Arthur's side, since he had no idea what else to do. They climbed stairs, and reached the deck, salty smelling air filling Kiku's senses and making him more alert. The view was breathtaking, the deep blue waves surrounding them on every side, blending in with the indigo sky that went on for miles and miles.

"Hey, you." a young blonde man at the wheel called to Kiku, a happy smile on his face. "Ye have any experience in steerin' a ship?" he asked, Kiku walking over to the other. "Not at all.." Kiku replied, wishing he had taken the time to learn. "Well I suppose we have time, not that hard, wanna learn?" the stranger asked, his tone almost challenging, as if he thought this would be amusing.

Kiku smiled back and nodded in return, stepping forward and putting his hands on the wheel, awaiting instruction, however, the man got behind him and guided his hands gently, his touch firm and strong, but a touch you could rely on. The Asian blushed, but didn't object, since he was having a lot of fun at the moment when he explained what to do in little words, occasionally telling him what they were doing and what for. Kiku watched the wheel spin, figuring he would learn much less if he were to be told what to do.

The wheel turned in their hands, the other giving his hands a small squeeze to signal him to let go so the wheel could turn by itself. They reached out and caught it again, Kiku relaxing a little, the lesson having a soothing effect on him. "And that's all you need to know really. To be honest, you learn more by watching than anyone can teach ya." the blonde man said, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Jeremiah." he said after a while, holding out a hand. Kiku shook it and smiled back. "Kiku, pleasure to meet you. Thanks for showing me." the Asian said, before running over to Arthur, who had spent the last hour or so repeatedly watching them, growing even more jealous.

The ship was approaching land by nightfall, Kiku had no idea where we were going until he felt Arthur tense as they spotted the blonde man on the shore. He looked surprised at seeing us, and put on a false smile. "Hello Arthur, what brings you here?" he called out uneasily. His accent was odd, and Kiku could tell he hadn't shaved in a few days. "Where's my money Francis?" Arthur snarled impatiently. "It's long overdue." he added. Francis looked at him, confused. "But that-" he started, but stopped at seeing Kiku.

"Ah.. I see what you're trying to do. You lie, but the impression you leave tells me otherwise. Trying to turn him into one of us, like you were? I see, quite the interesting goal little brother.. So you're looking for a fight?" he paused, and waited for a reply. the Asian looked at Arthur to see him tense more, and now he was the one uneasy. "No reply? Well, it's extremly foolish to do this, but I challenge you to a duel. If you win, you get the money, and you can kill me... maybe. If I win... You leave, and never come back. he said, "That's not much of a bet on your part." Arthur replied, oblivious to the rest of the deal.

"But that's not all. I also get your little friend up there. Be glad I'm allowing you to get away with your life, you see, I've gotten better." Francis purred, only putting more stress on Arthur. "We shall see... Challenge accepted." he said to Kiku's dismay.

"Arthur no!" he heard Kiku say as the ship was being docked, and started to head toward the ramp down to his enemy, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Arthur turned and pointed a finger at him, stunning the Japanese into silence. "You. Be quiet and watch me, you're tagging along with us now, and this will be good experience for you to learn the real events in a duel. I promise it will be okay, I've never lost a duel, and I rather doubt I'll lose this time, especially to Francis _Bonnefoy_." he said, a hint of reassurance in his voice as he walked over, pulling him into an embrace, just in case he didn't make it at all. "I love you." he murmured, turning and starting back down the ramp, his boot hitting the stone pavement. he didn't trust that Francis would spare him his life if Arthur lost, and the look on Kiku's face told him that the other didn't either, not that he blamed him.

"Well. I should have known you'd be far too stubborn to refuse a duel with me. No problem then, But isn't it a bit too late in the day? I like my opponents fresh. Tomorrow at dawn, same place." Francis said before heading off into town, his odd little laugh following in pace. Arthur grunted, turned and headed up to the ship again, grabbing Kiku's hand and leading him inside, hearing his protests and his complaints about the Brit hurting him. "Shut up! You're not the only one here!" he growled when they got into the captain's quarters where he pressed Kiku to a wall tightly so he was pinned to the point where he could barely breathe.

"Arthur.." Kiku murmured, blushing as he squirmed. He hated being defenseless like this, he couldn't hurt Arthur, he wouldn't. Arthur knew he wanted to say more, but couldn't force the words out. That or was too afraid of him to do so, he got the message from the look his eyes portrayed, and pulled away, telling him to stay in the quarters while he went and took care of business. "I love you Kiku.. I love you so much.." he whispered soothingly before walking away. He had nothing to do at the moment, but the deep affection he felt for Kiku made him want to keep his fears away, even if... no, especially if Kiku's biggest fear was himself.

He headed for the door, and opened it, pausing before he stepped out and locked it behind him. He began to tread down the hallway when he heard Kiku pound against the door. "I lied Arthur! I lied about not wanting to come with you! But I can't let you do this! I can't lose the only one who's ever promised to not abandon me! You're the only one I've ever begun to trust!" he shouted. Arthur ignored it though, and continued walking down the corridor.

Kiku fell to his knees and leaned against the door, crying again. "I'll have to run away.. I'm an inconvienience to Arthur too, that's why he bet me.." he murmured, standing and was able to find a slim piece of metal that helped him pick the lock. He stepped out of the room and locked it behind him, running to the storage deck to grab his sword, which he found easily. Now the only challenge was to get to the top deck and off of the ship without being noticed.

He stealthily darted upstairs and hid behind some crates, thinking about if he could find a foothold on the side of the ship, or better yet, get off the ramp without being caught, but it was too late. "Kiku!" he heard from behind him and turned to see Arthur. The pirate grabbed him by the forearm, but Kiku wasn't planning on being taken away again, so he jabbed Arthur in the gut with his elbow, and sprinted past the crates, running to the edge of the ship. He paused, hearing the footsteps behind him. Without even thinking, he jumped over the side, despite Arthur's hostile commands not to. Once he hit the water, he knew it was a stupid idea, given how he felt and heard a sickening 'crack' in his shoulder as he hit the water full speed. Arthur came in after him, and landed far more graceful than Kiku had. Kiku wasn't going to give up, so despite the pain he paddled for dear life towards the shore, hoisting himself up and running, ignoring Arthur's choked pleas.

After hiding and running for at least three hours, Kiku was certain he had outrun Arthur and his men. The Asian was tired, knowing he had broken his shoulder mostly because of the intense throbbing and the fact that he couldn't even move it. "At this rate, I'll be dead by morning.." he shivered. Kiku curled up in the corner of the alleyway he was in while putting pressure to his shoulder to stay conscious, wincing at the pain. He was brought out of his blank state by the figure that appeared at the end of the alleyway. "Well look who's been whimpering like a lost dog." the figure said. Suddenly Kiku realized the yelps he had been making, drawing his sword, he simply growled defensively. "Get away." he snarled. The figure backed away and simply disappeared around the corner, allowing Kiku to return to his painful process.

Morning light reached Kiku, who had made a temporary sling out of his shirt, roaming the city streets to avoid the men Arthur had scattered to find him. He was walking down the streets, the hot Summer sun burning him terribly. Thankfully he seemed to blend right in, with the ill and wounded peasents who roamed the streets.

Two young men such as himself ran down the street, purposely knocking him over when they passed, Kiku getting splashed with dust. He simply sighed, using his good arm to prop himself up. "Need a hand?" a calm voice said behind him. Kiku knew it was of no used looking, since dust clouded his vision, burning his eyes. "Yes please.." he said wearily, a hand grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him to his feet.

"There you go!" he said cheerfully, beginning to walk away until he turned, Kiku feeling a sort of studied gaze on him. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I don't think so, thank you for helping me though..." Kiku replied, finally able to get the dirt out of his eyes to see a young man looking much like Jeremiah, without the freckles and unlike Jeremiah, this one was relaxed, almost lazy looking. A long blonde piece of hair stuck up at the front of his wavy blonde locks, making his smile even more ditzy looking than it would without it. "No problem." he said before leaving.

Kiku continued, finding shelter in an old, abandon house, wheezing with fever as he lay there. _I survived longer than I have intended to. _he thought, trembling softly as he felt tears come. The salty liquid cooled his cherry red cheeks, making him wonder why he was crying, he was trained to hold out longer. Maybe it was because he had let his guard down for one day, in order to let Arthur in. Whatever the reason, it didn't occupy his mind long, because barely five seconds passed before he was asleep, trying to rest so he could guard himself in the night.

That night, Kiku did the same as before. This time he muffled his whimpers by removing his makeshift sling and biting on it. A shadow appeared in the doorway, the same figure who came to him the night before. He simply didn't have the strength this time to threaten, he just lay there.

The figure drew closer, Kiku whining to himself when he realized even if he wanted to defend himself, that he couldn't. The figure stepped into the light to reveal none other than Francis Bonnefoy. "Are you hurt? You shouldn't just run away, you can easily get lost, or mugged here." he said, looking over at a stunned Kiku with honest eyes. "You broke your shoulder?" he murmured, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I jumped from the side of the ship, they would have caught me and locked me up again.." Kiku argued with a distrusting glance, making Francis give him a small smile. "I will say, in your defense that being locked up with Arthur puts a damper on anyone's mood. Now if you come with me, I can get your shoulder wrapped up." he offered. Kiku shook his head, not failling for any tricks, if it was a trick.

"I'm too smart for that." he growled, beginning to raise his blade and stand, but Francis was quicker, and was able to slice a deep wound into Kiku's side before Kiku could move. "I should've known you weren't going to fall for that.." he sighed, shaking his head. " A pity, truly. I suppose I'll just take you by force." the Frenchman said. "You have a dead or alive bounty on your head, I plan to collect. I was going to harbor you, of course.. not for free." the Frenchman chuckled gently, a sly look in his eyes, "But I'd rather get my reward in terms of money now that I think about it.." he mused, shrugging.

Kiku could only dodge his attacks, struggling for an opening in order to attack. He grew exhausted again quickly, the blood oozing down his side distracting him with it's rancid smell. Kiku thought he had finally gotten the blonde where he wanted, when all of a sudden Francis lunged forward, dodging Kiku's blad and slammed him against the wall of the alleyway, sword flying just barely out of reach. Kiku almost yelped in alarm but Francis muffled it with his hand, feeling his shoulder shatter into a million more pieces.


	2. Mother,

_This is it. I'm done for.. _Kiku thought, seeing Francis's blue eyes meet his. "Surrender to me, this is my last warning Mon amour.. I'll keep you safe as long as you obey." Francis growled, sounding winded. Kiku's imposing feeling of dread lasted until a loud 'bang' sounded, and suddenly the Frenchman's grip on him tightened as he yelped in agony. "Ah, Arthur.. you've finally got me..." he whispered after a while. Kiku looked up to see a silouhette of a man not too far away, pistol in his hand. Francis trembled against him, after a while looking at the Asian he was holding onto. "You've made a grave error. This man will betray you, if you aren't murdered first by getting caught up in his foolish games." he whispered, before falling to the ground, unconscious, if not dead.

"Pathetic.." Kiku murmured before collapsing himself, the last thing he saw was Arthur running towards him, or so he thought. But it wasn't really Arthur that picked him up and took him away, the stealthy figure wasn't even close to the loud and proud spirit of the European captain. Somehow, the barely conscious Kiku felt safe in the stranger's arms, even as he noticed that it wasn't Arthur's heartbeat he was listening to, it wasn't Arthur's alert pace he was being carried at. Instead it was a much softer heartbeat, and a much more tender pace, the stranger carried him like he was glass, one little breath away from shattering.

Kiku awoke in a small room, curled up on a large, two-person bed. He was sore, but at this point, he didn't care. Francis had died right in front of him..right on him, and the room certainly didn't look like one on Arthur's ship. "You're awake." the voice behind him acknowledged. He turned to see a man sitting next to him in a small chair. He was blonde, and had bright blue eyes that twinkled at him. "W-who are you?" Kiku asked, shivering. The man stood, getting a cloth, damp with cold water, and began to dab at the sweat on Kiku's face.

"My name is Alfred." he said, smiling again. Now that I think about it... he looks eerily like Arthur.. maybe I should ask... he thought, cutting off his own thoughts with introducing himself. "I'm-" Kiku began, but was cut off by Alfred. "Kiku Honda. I know, you have wanted posters everywhere, not just in your homeland." he explained, looking over at him as he put the cloth away. "We should get you back to Arthur.. once they find Francis's body, they'll come to question me and find you." Alfred said softly, walking back over. "Can you stand?" he asked, holding out a hand for Kiku to take. Kiku slid so his legs hit the floor, and took Alfred's hand, letting him help. Kiku saw his wounds were wrapped, along with his shoulder. Alfred gave him an extra shirt, which was big on him, not as if he'd complain.

They entered the night and headed for the docks. Kiku saw men had been set on land to keep watch for the runaway, and called Arthur down at seeing him. At hearing Arthur's name being called, Alfred turned to walk away, but was soon brought to a stop by Arthur's voice. "Halt! Who are you?" he asked, wanting to know who had returned Kiku to him. Alfred tensed, wanting to avoid explaining how he was still alive to his big brother, but he turned anyway, eyes glinting in the light. Arthur's eyes widened, and soon enough he looked about to collapse. "Alfred?" he asked softly.

Kiku saw the hopeless look appear on Alfred's face- the look he'd seen more than once since the other had rescued him. "Yes. It's me Arthur." Alfred whispered. Arthur stared for a long time with relief in his eyes before beckoning them onto the ship hurriedly, not another word said. Alfred followed reluctantly, knowing that Arthur wasn't going to let his little brother out of his grasp again, something had happened to make him want to keep the blue eyed blonde overly close, watching his every move as if he had a chance of dying with every breath.

They reached the captain's quarters, and after hanging up his hat and coat, he pulled Alfred into a tight hug, Kiku saw how he was forcing himself to hold back tears. "I don't know how- and I truly don't care how.. I'm just glad you're alive." Arthur murmured to the other. "I'm so sorry.." the pirate whispered. Kiku just stood there, a blank look on his face, despite his secret happiness, glad Arthur could have _his_ brother back. He began to feel a bit angry, that Alfred had been alive all this time, and Yao had died in the process.

Soon he pulled away and sat down on one of the sofas, and looked at him. "But we have time. So enlighten me; how _are_ you still alive?" the green-eyed man demanded, finally able to pull himself together. Arthur gestured for Kiku to sit next to him, when he did getting an arm around the waist, pulling him closer. _What in the world is this all of a sudden?_ Kiku thought, blushing subtly. The feeling of heat from his fever, mixed with Arthur's own wasn't a good feeling, in fact very uncomfortable. Alfred sat across from them, also slightly puzzled by this gesture.

"Francis. After you left, Uncle Francis had come to visit me, finding me close to death on the ground. Somehow, after months and months of hospitalization, being bedridden and constantly ill, I was able to pull through. I have no idea how I got so lucky. He raised me, but I never told you, because I didn't want you to suffer any more with the guilt of leaving me there, alone to die. I thought you had moved on." Alfred explained, Arthur's grip on Kiku's waist tightening just a bit, beginning to hurt him as the Brit's fingers dug into his skin. "I was suffering this entire time, that's no excuse for leaving me like this... I never moved on!" Arthur growled. "I wanted to come join you! I really did! But I couldn't, I couldn't come and distract you. I know that's all I would do, because that's all I've ever done." Alfred said in defense.

"So you killed the one you loved, the one who had saved your life.. why? You don't even know me, yet you killed him for me." Kiku asked, raising an eyebrow. "It was the right thing to do, and I know you, you're Kiku Honda, Commander of the Japanese Millitary. Like Francis said, they have a huge bounty on your head, they obviously don't take betrayal lightly." Alfred replied, his blue eyes meeting Kiku's brown ones. "But I'd pick you over that monster anyday, he didn't raise me... he barely kept me alive.." Alfred sighed.

This made Arthur tense again, making Kiku cringe as Arthur growled lowly. "Then now, you can come with us if you'd like. You'll sleep in the Guest's quarters, you can go where you want, talk to whomever, but Kiku is strictly _mine_, you will not talk to each other, you will not even look at each other without my say-so." Arthur growled, slight hostility in his eyes. _So that's why, the man is territorial. I'll just have to show him I'm not property to be owned._ Kiku squirmed out of Arthur's grasp, standing and getting in his face, beginning to growl.

"Let's get something straight, so we both understand," Kiku started, "I'm not your property. You can't make me do a single thing." he snarled, watching with even more anger as Arthur grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, smirking. "I can now. You're wounded, I can do what I want Kiku. You _are_ my property." Arthur shot back, letting go of him and dismissing Alfred, having a crew member show him to his quarters.

Arthur grabbed Kiku on the back of his shirt, slinging him to the bed, rage in his deep green eyes. "I'll make sure you know to never go against me again. You're mine, you always will be until the day you die. You had me worried sick, and you suddenly come back, torn apart. You can't _survive_ without me! Before you met me the only thing keeping you alive was your anger, that's no way to go about living! It's stupid and wreckless. " he said, taking off his own shirt, and kissed Kiku harshly, knowing well that with his broken arm, the Asian couldn't fight back. After he pulled back, it was then he realized Kiku could- with his own words, fight back.

"I never stayed with you out of love. I stayed because I felt in debt, and I felt sorry for you. I could have escaped any time, but I didn't, love has nothing to do with this! It never did! I hate you and always will! My anger kept me alive and it still does! You're one to talk, since your anger still burns even now, just as mine does, we're the same, you and I. I won't be bested by you, the one who promised you'd keep me safe! That you'd always be there! You lied! I hate you! And I always have!" Kiku cried, gasping as Arthur looked down at him softly, yet somewhere in his gaze anger burned, not just anger, but desperation.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked, gaze softening. "Is that why you cried like a desperate wench when I accepted the duel? Is that why you're crying right now? When I'm being so harsh to you?" Arthur asked, leaning in close. "I don't take kindly to being lied to.." he whispered, giving a few bitemarks on his neck where everyone could see them. The gentle grip on Kiku's bare hips soon turned to bruises everywhere on his legs and back.

Arthur continued angrily, realizing what he had just done when Kiku's cry for mercy sounded, the other growing increasingly pale as the angry look in Arthur's eyes faded, Kiku realized what Arthur had just done. Kiku was struggling to stay conscious, with all the scratches, bites and bruises that covered his pale skin, the world spinning around him. He was now tainted, and it was all Arthur's fault. "I'm so sorry... Forgive me. I love you, I love you, I love you.." he whimpered. The room was quiet, except for Alfred, who was pounding on the door, sounding worried. "Kiku! Are you okay?" he called, waiting for the door to open. Arthur put his shirt back on and opened the door just a small bit, trying to conceal the evidence.

"He's okay, he just stumbled and landed on his arm." he said reassuringly, however, this didn't fool Alfred, and suddenly it occoured to Arthur that it wouldn't fool anyone. "I'd like to hear him say that!" he snarled bitterly, pushing through and stopping as he saw Kiku, naked, barely conscious and trembling in bed, tears streaming down his face. "You monster... Arthur.. what have you done?" he said after a long silence to Arthur, eyes wide with shock, the pain in his expression evident. "I thought you were above this. What happened to the noble brother I once knew, the one who wouldn't hurt someone if they didn't have it coming?" Alfred grunted lowly, rushing to Kiku's aid.

He gathered the Japanese up in a bundle of blankets, carrying him out of the room and to his own, tending to the cuts and doing the best he could to make Kiku comfortable, sitting by the man he'd grown quite fond of in such little time. "I'm sorry Kiku." he said, playing with the now sleeping man's silky black hair. "Arthur wanted to protect you.. but in the end, his own pride, insecurity, and his envy got in the way of it. I know the feeling, he does it every single time.." Alfred said quietly, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Now it's up to me. I'll protect you from him, from everyone. You're safe now. _I _love you." Alfred murmured reassuringly, holding him close, listening to his soft breathing, hoping the future would be brighter. But it occured to him that maybe he wouldn't get out of this alive. He got that bad feeling he always had when something was about to happen, something usually deadly. "If it's me.. so be it." he sighed.


	3. Father,

Kiku opened his eyes, once more having no knowledge of where he was. _Can I ever wake up in a room familiar to me?_ he thought grumpily, wincing as his wounds let him know their prescense. "Damn..." he whispered, closing his eyes and sat up, slowly and tenderly to see Alfred next to him, asleep, the previous night's activities returning to him. "Oh.." Kiku murmured, looking at him gently. "Thank you.." he added, kissing him on the cheek, now feeling a certain admiration for the other, the kindness really felt like too much. After this he began getting out of bed, and putting on a shirt, going out into the hallway to start the day.

When he reached the upper deck, he saw Arthur, but didn't meet his gaze, not once. It hurt him every time, to the point of insanity, to the point where he could drop to his knees in front of the pirate and pray that it hadn't been a dream. "What could he had gained by doing that?" Kiku asked himself softly, seeing Alfred come above deck and stand next to Arthur, trying to relieve the tension that burned throughout the ship. Arthur seemed absent from the conversation, the whole while Kiku feeling the Brit's gaze on him.

They had left earlier that day, no heading in particular. Alfred had forgiven Arthur, he seemed to be punishing himself enough without Alfred lecturing him. "Where are we going?" he finally asked, since during the conversation Arthur hadn't said. "Nowhere in particular. I'm just relieved to be away from Francis, dead or not." the pirate muttered absently, looking old and tired all of a sudden.

Alfred almost felt sorry for him, but wasn't sure if this were an act or not, he seemed struggling to even stay standing at this point, and for the first time, Alfred noticed Kiku had looked over, and was now starting toward them. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking to Arthur, who, as he lied, couldn't even look Kiku in the eye. "Nothing's wrong." he choked, holding back emotion and obviously trying to stay away from the Asian, since after this was said, Arthur simply turned away and disappeared belowdecks. "I simply feel like I love you too much.. so much that I can't stand to be away from you." Arthur whispered, not audible to Kiku or Alfred.

"He's changed so much.." Alfred said, feeling a cold pain in his chest. Kiku was about to follow him, when Alfred grabbed his intact shoulder. "You should just stay here, leaving him alone is probably best." he added, earning an upset glance from Kiku, who nodded after a while, not really in any mood to talk.

Arthur looked at the map rolled out onto his desk, going through his work that he'd been going through for the past five years, a way to find a stone that could grant bringing someone back from the dead. He had recently put this away, but thought that maybe he could bring Kiku's older brother back, since technically Arthur had killed him in cold blood. _I know it won't excuse what I've done.. but maybe I can fix something for him._ he thought sadly, closing his eyes as he scanned the jounal of an old hag who had supposedly found it at a time.

_"December 17th, 1340._

_ I believe I've found what I had searched for all along, the Black Stone, as the people inhabiting the town of my birth called it. Capable of bringing anyone back to life. However, the cave is infested with disgusting demons, absolutely everywhere. After losing two of my crew members, we entered the chamber where she came to me. We made a deal, and for the price of the soul of yet another crew member, my lover returned to me. It wasn't until we returned that I realized that wasn't my soul to give away. I hid the stone again where I found it; in the cold depths of Italy's caves, only to hope nobody would use it again, since it was impossible to destory with any weapons, equipment, not even fire would break it. _

Arthur grumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes and blowing out his candle that sat next to his work on his desk. The sunset was already out, the blonde going back to the top level to see the whole area covered with combat. Instantly he was thrown into battle with a masked man, cloaked in black. Their swords clashed, Arthur barely saving his own life as he manuvered his way to Kiku in order to make sure neither of them could be attacked from behind.

Kiku spent the day on the bow of the large ship, nightfall quickly approaching. At sunset, a small rowboat passed, all the while getting closer to the ship. The crew laughed at the pathetic little thing, but they hadn't known of the error they had made by underestimating the people in it. The whole crowd silenced as the small vessel hit the side of the ship with a gentle 'thump', followed by grappling hooks being thrown over the side.

Stealthy, quick figures hoisted themselves up and threw the whole ship into battle, Kiku locking swords with a young brunette with fierce green eyes and a sword that matched her aura. "Are ye the captain of this vessel?" she asked as he felt someone bump into him from behind, looking over his shoulder for a moment to see Arthur had his back, fighting a young man that was wearing black skintight clothing, as the other people launching the attack were. "Try the one behind me." Kiku replied, cursing in muffled Japanese as her sword barely missed his side. "Arthur, this _lady_ wants you." he said over his shoulder, using simple defensive tactics at this point. They cautiously switched opponents, Arthur looking the woman opposite to him over. "Well hello there." Arthur said under his breath as she swiped at his throat.

"Fancy a chat?" the woman asked, smirking. Arthur wondered what she had to be so smug about, given that if she lost-which she was at the moment- that she had no escape vessel, and would be stuck with the victor who wasn't really someone you wanted to be stuck with- anywhere. Arthur pondered this, barely noticing the pistol when it was drawn. The gunshot sounded, and instantly Arthur was on the floor of his vessel, the air knocked out of him. Kiku's opponent had found his weak spots; his shoulder and the wound that bastard Francis had given him, and was now on the floor. It was at this that he remembered Alfred.

Ignoring his own wound, he dragged himself to Kiku and learned down to whisper into his ear. "Where is Alfred?" he asked, putting pressure on Kiku's open wound to stop the bleeding. Kiku hesitated, trembling at the question. This struck fear into Arthur, feeling like if he put any more tension on his muscles that they'd tear like paper. "Kiku! Pull yourself together, where's Alfred?" he growled, seeing Kiku begin to black out. He hated putting this much pressure on the young man, but this was life or death. "H-he's dead.." Kiku whispered, hiding his face. Arthur finally spotted the motionless silohette on the other side of the ship.

He managed to snap out of it enough to pull Kiku to safety until he could come out of shock. "Stay here.. okay?" Arthur asked, getting a weary nod from Kiku, kissing his forehead. "I love you." he whispered, and made his way to Alfred. "D-dear God.." he gasped, seeing Alfred's butchered body, who looked like he'd fought tooth and nail, wounds on his face and arms. As Arthur held a delicate hand, he noticed two of the wounded man's fingers missing, yet in his left hand he clamped onto the sword, the sword of his enemy sticking straight through his chest. Arthur stood, anger beginning to boil even more than it did when he'd seen Kiku.

Forcing himself to draw his sword, he flew back into combat, the gruesome picture of his baby brother sticking in his head. Soon bodies littered the floor, with the help of Kiku who had soon reunited with the battle, and his own crewmates. "S-shit.." the woman, supposedly the enemy captain growled, badly wounded and attempting to crawl overboard, as if she could possibly get away in the dinky little boat she had come in. Kiku walked over, his hand shooting down, catching her light brown locks of hair and pulling her crawling form to her feet. "Throw this wench in the brig!" he snarled.

Arthur sat by Alfred's body, seeing him still breathing even after all that. He had breached the void of unconsciousness when the battle had ended, and now Arthur planned to stay with him until he died. The little brother he'd held close and watched as he'd grown up, the little brother that had said he'd always be there, even if the others left him. The little brother he loved now had his head in the elder's lap, smiling up at him reassuringly, barely alive. "It'll be okay Artie.. I promise.." he whispered, golden locks of hair falling over his face. The enemy's sword had sliced off his cowlick in battle, and now it seemed he was a different person.

Arthur simply nodded, not able to speak. He didn't want to shed a single tear in front of Alfred, he wouldn't make the same mistake he did the first time. He removed Alfred's glasses, now cracked into tiny pieces. He wanted to see his blue eyes one last time. "You could have been so much.. No, you are so much, compared to the last time I saw you as a child. I'm so proud of what you've become.." Arthur murmured, leaning down to rest his forehead on Alfred's. This hurt. This hurt _too _much. Kiku had been taken below deck to be patched up, despite his wails of protest.

Alfred began to cry, despite the younger's attempts not to. "I don't wanna go Artie.. I wanna stay here. I'm not ready!" he wailed, obviously in pain. Arthur took a shaking breath, knowing Alfred couldn't stay like this, he was suffering. This would go on for another hour at least if Arthur didn't do something, and he refused to put Alfred through this pain. "Alfred?" he whispered, voice firm, tears in his eyes.

Alfred saw the look in his older brother's green eyes, and instantly had an idea of what Arthur's plan was. "Arthur.. no.." he whined. It had been too late, and too little to convice Arthur though. The pirate snapped his neck, feeling the bones break in his grasp, and feeling his little brother's already cold body grow still.

A choked whimper came from Arthur, the lone man now noticing the rain that had been pouring since the battle came to a close. "Alfred?" he called, sniffling as he ran his fingers through the dead man's hair, his blue eyes concealed by pale eyelids and gently swooping lashes. "Alfred..." he sobbed, looking up at the grey sky.

"What are you trying to do? What could you gain, what could possibly gain by making me watch him die _twice?_ Why did you let him live, only to die in the end! Why do you make everyone leave me? I'm almost alone here! At least let me keep the last good thing I have, I beg of you!" he screamed, chest going in and out with violent sobs. "First Father.." he whispered, using his knife to make tally marks in the wood of the floor, reciting a poem his older brother had read him as a toddler. "Then Mother..next younger, now older... Brother has left me, Sister's now cold...and this big grey sky, is getting quite old. Alone, alone, alone I am. First father, Mother, Younger, Older, Brother, Sister, Lover, Gone. Alone, alone, _alone_ I am, is there no sunshine? Only grey skies, I'm abhorred, ignored, drowing in myself, I'm terrified, so afraid. Is there no escape? Is there no end? Father, Mother, Younger, Older, Brother, Sister, Lover, come back! Oh please, oh Lord, bring them back. One more chance, is all I ask. Alone, alone.. alone I am.. forever more... Alone, alone, _always_ alone. Alone, alone... alone I am."

Tears streamed down Arthur's face at a much slower pace, looking down at the six and a half scratches running down the deck. He knew at one point, just from being around him that Kiku would be dead, hell, he was close enough already. He stood, and made a shaky pace to the bow.

_"First Father, then Mother,next Alfie, now Francis, Allistair has left me, Sister's now cold, and this big grey sky, is getting quite old."_

Arthur stopped to look back at Alfred's corpse, knowing he could turn back, but he wouldn't. The crew would be fine, since he had told them that Kiku was now first mate, that they'd follow his orders if something should happen to him.

_"Alone, alone, alone I am. First Father, Mother, Younger, Older, Brother, Sister, Lover, Gone. Alone, alone, alone I am... Is there no sunshine? Only grey skies, I'm abhored, ignored, drowning in myself...I'm terrified, so afraid."_

He reached the edge of the ship, leaning against the railing as he watched the ocean roar below, he'd surely be killed. The rain splashed down on him, soaking his clothes, hair and concealing his tears. He appeared to be shivering to the untrained eye, but thankfully he was alone, so no one could see his trembling.

_"Is there no escape? Is there no end? Father, Mother, Alfie, Francis, Allistair, Sister, Kiku, come back!"_

He hoisted one leg onto the railing, pulling himself to stand on the edge, balancing himself out, looking out over his watery grave. "This is it.." he whispered, saying a small prayer.

_"Oh please, oh Lord, bring them back. One more chance, is all I ask. Alone, alone, alone I am. Forever more. Alone, alone, always alone. Alone, alone.. alone I am."_

That was when Arthur let himself fall over the side. "Arthur!" Kiku shrieked as he ran out onto the top deck, just in time to see his lover fall into the grey sea, landing with a sickening 'crack'.

Arthur couldn't breathe and couldn't move, pain shooting through his body, water filling his lungs. He was slammed up against the side of the ship by the roaring waves, crying out in pain as he was dragged underwater once more. Just hearing Kiku's voice, just hearing it once had made him realize his mistake. He could hear the sweet voice he had in his head, scolding him for thinking of jumping over the side. _"You're so stupid.." _ _he would have chuckled, an understanding smile on his face, he would have smiled because he loved Arthur, and when Arthur was like this, he still loved him. "You can always come to me.. I love you, and I always will.. Alfred or not.. no matter how brutal, no matter how quiet, even if you never look me in the eye again- I don't even have a reason.. I love you." he would have said, because despite the fact that he's never openly said he loves Arthur, Arthur sees it in his eyes every morning. He says it to him every second of the day, with every smile, every laugh, every footstep, every time he pats Arthur on the head or says 'hello', it is said. _

It was too late for this realization, because now Arthur was gone, lost to the sea and her soothing song, his soul lost to Death and her cool embrace. At least this is what Kiku thought, after he dove in after him, able to get a grasp on his hand, and a rope that the crew had tossed him. However, his grip on the rope began to slip and he realized that it was either be lost to the sea with Arthur or live. _He _could hear Arthur's velvety smooth voice in his head, scolding him for telling him if Arthur were ever in danger, no matter what the severity, that Kiku would save him. _"You're so stupid.."_ _he would say angrily, but then it would boil down and he'd smile. "I'd never get into any danger that would take me away from you, so you won't have to, I'll always be there, because I love you." Arthur always tells Kiku that he loves him, he lives off of Kiku's love, and can't be without it for more than a day. Just as he can't go for more than a day without saying 'I love you' he loves Kiku's smile, his laugh, his personality that's just consumed by morals. He loves the way his bangs are cut shorter than necessary, his silk voice, his eyes that only light up around him..Arthur, despite that fact that he promised that he'd never let Death drag him away from Kiku, would want him to let go of him, and grab the rope. _

It wasn't too late for Kiku, so he kissed Arthur's hand softly. "Goodbye.." he murmured before letting him sink into the roaring water and gripped the rope with all his strength, feeling numb. His sense of feeling, of emotion had drowned, just as Arthur had. He was wrapped in a blanket, the medic checking his shoulder once more, before he was escorted down to the Captain's quarters where he mourned the loss. "Goodbye Arthur." Kiku mumbled, holding Arthur's blanket to him, clutching it tightly. It smelled like him, it even felt like him in every way imaginable, and that night, the pirate cried himself to sleep and showed more emotion than he had in a long time.


	4. Younger,

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews on my first revision! I really thought I'd discontinue this, but hey, here I am with more inspiration than I can handle! Love you all, and oh, I was wondering if you had any ideas, I'm always up for those little bits of awesome.**

Agonizing sunlight penetrated the dark Captain's quarters, rousing Kiku from his tearful state. He looked up, hostility in his eyes to see Jeremiah, one of the more influential crew members, who had spent a lot of his free time with Kiku, playing chess or talking about their lives before this. Kiku had learned that before this, the man was a tailor, had a wife and three children, who had been killed in a recent floor. He was left on the streets, a beggar who lived off of rum and scraps he found in the streets. Arthur had taken him under his wing, and Jeremiah had felt in debt to him ever since.

Jeremiah looked horrifically similar to Alfred, with blue eyes and blonde hair, a muscular build and glasses. In truth, the only thing missing was the lack of freckles, a cowlick and the relaxed posture Alfred had. Kiku liked to think Arthur had saved him not only because Arthur had been merciful, but because Arthur had been grieving over Alfred, and Jeremiah was as close as one could get to the deceased.

"Get out." Kiku growled, clutching the blanket even tighter to his chest. He wanted to cry, but he had been drained of tears a week ago and after refusing food and rest to the point where the medic had to force it upon him just to keep him alive, he was done. He was tired, numb, and empty in all aspects. "With all due respect, you've been in here for three weeks.. you can't go on much longer. You still have the prisoner to deal with, and Arthur would have wanted you to resume his role as Captain..." Jeremiah said, only to have a glass on the nightstand be thrown at his head, narrowly dodging it.

"Forget what Arthur would have wanted! He left me alone after he promised he wouldn't! He said we'd be there for each other, that he'd keep me safe!" Kiku cried, angry. Jeremiah sighed, cringing as he was yelled at. The blonde simply walked over and slung Kiku over his shoulder, ignoring Kiku's furious protests. "I have to show you something." he grumbled, putting him down when they reached the quarters for the crew.

He searched through a small chest across the room and pulled out a neatly folded bundle. Kiku looked at it questioningly and unfolded it to see a black uniform, much like his original white one. Arthur's black leather gloves were sat on top, the deceased pirate's name sewn into the lining.

"He had me make it for you, he seemed so excited when I started, and was going to give it to you once it was done. I finished it last night for this purpose, he had given me his gloves when he became friends as a gift, but it seems fitting for you now." Jeremiah said, smiling reassuringly. "It's going to be alright... it may take a while, but you'll move on. I'll do what I can to help fill the gap if I have to.. I know you were close." Jeremiah mumbled.

Kiku was doing all he could to fight off tears, Jeremiah reminded him far too much of Alfred, who he missed just about as much as Arthur. At least he knew that Arthur hadn't lied when he'd said that he loved Kiku so many times. "Thank you. Ready the crew." Kiku said, smiling to himself as they parted ways, Kiku changing into his uniform, pulling on the gloves and looking at himself in the full-body mirror. He looked like a different person, but in a good way, bolder, more independent. Those were traits Arthur always saw in him, even if Kiku failed to see it in himself. Kiku would take Arthur's place, because he wasn't going to let the trouble he'd been buried by in such short time hold him down, and he could never turn back anyway, unless he wanted to intentionally stick his head on the chopping block.

Kiku went onto the top deck, looking out into the beautiful blue sky, not a single cloud in sight. "What's our heading?" Jeremiah asked, smiling at the Asian. Kiku thought for a second, thinking that maybe this job would be too much if he didn't even have a designated heading, until something occured to him. "France, we're low on supplies and France has variety." Kiku explained, rolling out the map onto the large table they kept on the bow to find the coordinates, watching as the crew, _his_ crew ran to get the ship ready for his command.

Arthur's eyes opened to see rain pouring down onto his face, to see he had washed up on the shore of a place he recognized too well; France. His body trembled and violently sputtered up water. He managed himself to his knees, but fell over again in agony before he could stand. _How did I survive.. I wasn't supposed to survive.._ he thought, tears in his eyes as the bullet wound he got from the on board battle took it's toll on him, within an instant he was coughing up blood, along with excess salt water.

He was miserable, he missed Kiku already, he missed Alfred and his crew, but they were in an unknown location as the time, and Arthur didn't know if Kiku even made it out alive after jumping in after him. "Well well.. Bonjour Arthur." A strongly accented voice said from behind him, making the Brit look up to see Francis alive and well, somehow managing to pull through with the bullet would Alfred gave him, although you could see his slight limp. Francis knelt down to the man on his hands and knees, lifting up his chin with a delicately gloved hand. "You're quite a mess Arthur.. and you're soaking wet.." he murmured, his seductive tone thrown to the wind, replaced with concern.

The injured man shivered with cold as rain continued to pour, three days after he had jumped off the ship. Arthur was trying to hold in his tears, until Francis noticed. "What is the matter Mon frere?" he asked, and suddenly Arthur's tears wanted freedom, and he left the whole thing spill, being pulled into a comforting embrace by Francis. "Oh I shouldn't have even asked.." he sighed, playing with Arthur's messy blonde locks of hair.

Arthur felt himself being picked up by Francis, and he simply buried his face into Francis's shoulder as he was taken to Francis's estate, being one of the wealthier citizens. It was at Francis's estate that Arthur was given medical treatment by Francis himself, since Francis wasn't comfortable with the servants touching Arthur even in the slightest. Arthur was silent throughout his treatment,not objecting much when Francis told him to undress so he could assist Arthur with his bath. Afterwards Arthur was dried off and Francis helped him into his bed clothes.

"Thank you Francis.." Arthur whispered as Francis dried off his hair and told him to wrap the towel around him while he went to go get clothing, claiming he didn't want to expose Arthur to anyone else. He came back and unwrapped the towel, pulling a bright white night gown over his head and tying the front.

"Sadly, the crown is housing a number of foreign dignitaries at my home, so there's really no other room you'll get the utmost privacy in than my own room." Francis said, insisting on carrying him into the luxurious bedroom, a canopy bed sitting with the headrest against one wall, the pure white sheer curtains pulled around it, the dark lavender of the sheets on the bed showing through the see through curtains that hung from the dark wooden canopy. A wardrobe sat by the entrance to the balcony which was also concealed by sheer white curtains that waved in the breeze blowing in, the doors open.

The walls were a bright purple, light marble floors matched the frame of the bed, and the only thing truly standing out were the roses that sat in grey vases on both endtables that sat on either side of the bed. "Your tastes haven't changed a bit.." Arthur sighed, smiling softly as Francis moved the sheer curtains out of the way and set him on the bed, Arthur sighing blissfully as he began to tire.

Arthur knew this wasn't the type of person he normally was, but then again he'd always been a different person around family, especially when it was Francis. Furthermore, he felt this one time he could spare to let his guard down, he deserved a true sense of security, just once. His older brother kissed him on the forehead softly. "Sweet dreams Arthur." he whispered, closing the curtains, blowing out the candles that illuminated the dark room that was gloomy with rain. Arthur let himself relax a little, losing himself in the silky sheets and dozed off.

Francis looked at the lump on his bed that was his younger brother. He normally would have left Arthur on the beach to die, but ever since he had heard the rumor that Captain Arthur Kirkland had killed himself, he knew that he'd been put through too much to handle and that he couldn't abandon the Brit again, that it wasn't fair that Arthur had been born with these expectations pressed upon him. As he walked down the hallway, he was approached by one of the king's guards that was here to protect the dignitaries. "Sir, the Hungarian dignitary isn't here yet." he explained, concern in his eyes. "Ah, Elizaveta.. surprising that she wasn't the first one here." he replied, biting his lip. "Wait a few more days, then we'll send a letter." he said, feeling slightly concerned for his ex-lover.

The Hungarian woman sat in the dirty cell, growling at every shadow she saw, every footstep she heard. Her crew had shipwrecked and had the survivors had taken a life boat to take another ship by force, but had never expected to be captured, since they'd done this many times, but never failed. She expected to see the usual crew mate coming to bring her lunch, which consisted of some stale bread and suspiciously murky water, but this time it was the dark-haired boy she had attacked first. He slid the tray that consisted of surprisingly warm slices of bread and clean water. _Ah, so he plans to execute me._ she thought, looking at the young man with suspicion.

"Go ahead, eat. We'll be reaching France in a few days, where we'll let you go. You're lucky I'm the one that decides your fate, the last captain would have killed you in an instant after what you've done." he said softly as Elizaveta picked up a slice of bread and took a small bite. She saw the grief in his eyes, and by the way he spoke she figured the former captain must be dead. "Did we kill him?" she asked, earning a small shake of the head from the Asian.

"No, he killed himself, I can't really say it's your fault though, he made the decision, he's dead because of what he did. This is why I'm letting you go." the other explained. She glared as pity flashed in his eyes. "Unless you'd rather I toss you overboard right now, I believe it's beginning to storm again." he threatened as she glared, she shook her head and sighed, looking at her food. "Thank you." she whispered, feeling a little relief from seeing the captain's shocked expression go to a forgiving smile.

"What do you thank me for? It's not much trouble to let you go. If you look past the fact that you tried to capture our ship, there's no reason to kill you." Kiku murmured, sitting down by the cell door. "Now that I mention it, why _did_ you try to capture our ship?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, curiosity in his bright amber eyes. "We had shipwrecked, half my crew died, and I was supposed to be somewhere, a life boat wouldn't get us far, so we had no choice." Elizaveta said reluctantly. Kiku simply nodded, the woman thankful that he hadn't smirked or laughed mockingly like anyone else would have.

"Your name is Kiku, correct?" she asked, having heard a lot of the crew members referring to the other as Kiku. Kiku nodded and gestured to her, "You are?" he asked as she dare move closer to hear what he was saying, minus the echo. "Elizaveta." she replied, feeling her heart melt as he smiled and nodded, interest in his eyes. "How pretty, foreign. " Kiku explained. They spent the next few hours talking until Kiku had to go attend to business in his quarters with his first mate, leaving her alone.

Kiku was in his quarters, Jeremiah sitting at the Asian's desk. He had been enchanted by Elizaveta, and couldn't help but murmur her name under his breath as Jeremiah spoke, he loved the sound of it on his tounge. He had been clumsy around Arthur, because he was a man, and this meant he played the woman, this was hard despite how he was more attracted to men than women. Women on the other hand, while few affected him as Elizaveta had, he still had more experience.

"We're low on rum, and while we don't really need it, it does seem to affect the crew when their favorite source of entertainment is gone... and we'll ask the cook what he needs, the medic said he needs to come with us to get clams...beats me why he could possibly need them for his work. Now that I mention it, maybe he just likes clams- Kiku... are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Jeremiah asked, sighing as Kiku twitched as he was dragged from his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked dryly, making Jeremiah sigh.

"Let's just go over this tomorrow, you're exhausted." he muttered, making Kiku cringe. "I'm not." Kiku argued, stifling a yawn. In truth, he was exhausted, and could probably fall asleep standing up if he wanted, not like he'd admit that to Jeremiah. "Yeah, right." Jeremiah replied, walking up to Kiku and picking him up bridal style, despite his agitated pleas for him to let him go. As captain, Kiku had the authority to have Jeremiah shot for doing such a thing, but he wouldn't and that was exactly why Jeremiah did it.

"Damn you.." he sighed as he was laid onto the bed, closing his eyes. He didn't notice that he had company above him until Jeremiah leaned down and kissed him. Kiku's eyes flew wide open, it was so different, not gentle like Arthur, and not rough like he would have expected from someone like Jeremiah. He wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it, simply because he was unable to think as it was done.

One thing was for certain; the way it made him feel reminded him of Arthur, which was probably why when Jeremiah pulled away, Kiku pulled him in for more, not because he felt something for Jeremiah- which he didn't even in the slightest- but because he missed Arthur and would do anything at the point to feel like he was still there. He realized that this made him feel extremely guilty, the way he was using Jeremiah's good intentions as a way of coping with his grief.

Kiku allowed Jeremiah to unbutton the collar of his shirt, kissing down his chest, his lips brushing against Kiku's skin as he moved from one kiss to the next, just like Arthur had. The way he moaned as Jeremiah skimmed his fingers over Kiku's hips made Kiku's guilt reach it's peak, and in the end he pushed Jeremiah away, shaking his head frantically. "I c-can't.. I can't let you d-do that.." he whispered gently. Jeremiah thankfully didn't ask why, his disappointed look showing that he knew already. The blonde stood and left, going to the crew's sleeping area, leaving Kiku to openly grieve again, repeatedly trying throughout the night to sleep, until his sobs caused to medic to come in and put him asleep again.


	5. Older,

**Welcome to Chapter 5, my minions of Asakiku.. I will warn you now. THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN HERE, this may get a little too explicit for you, if that's the case, the next chapter is the PG version, which is way shorter. THIS CERTAIN SCENE TAKES UP A QUARTER OF MY STORY ****AT LEAST, ****along with my author's note. So I thought I'd tell you a little about myself in this chapter, since you never look at my profile anyway, this is why I have NOTHING on my profile.**

**My name is Kaylie. I give this to you, because I am not the only Kaylie in the world, so if you try to find me to kidnap me, buttrape me, etc.. you'll have a hard time doing so.**

**I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and you may want to re-read some chapters or skim over them every few days, because I'm always adding to the story and making revisions, but you will NEVER. EVER. See me make revisions on a recent chapter, I find that annoying. I'm a Grammar Nazi when I wanna be, but when you're a Grammer Nazi to me, I get embarrassed and pretend I couldn't give a shit, while I secretly revise it behind your back.**

**I hate black licorice, and asparagus {However it depends on how it's prepared.} I can't stand country music [Mainly Bluegrass] and I love classical music {I think it's epic}, Rock, Techno, Pop, Opera, Death Metal, Gothic, Emotional, and best of all, SCREAMO. I think it's beast. **

**I'm in choir, and love it above all else, besides gym. {I like how I wake up in the morning, and feel the pain from the workout.. It's interesting} **

**I'm a sadist {Hey, life is short, and it's precious. But it's also painful, and I find it fun to add some more 'realistic' touches to my stories, I bend the rules sometimes though.}, and at times, I can be a masochist, however I do believe it's just my insecurity, thinking that I deserve to endure pain as punishment, but due to my bipolar, that isn't how I think all the time. I'm into the Gothic culture, but I do mix my fashion style up at times, and you almost never see me wearing makeup to school, I find it distracting and at times very aggrivating. I'm not exactly Brittany Spears when it comes to weight, and I'm judged for it, yes you are free to judge, but to be honest, I'm already insecure enough, so I don't really care. The same principle goes with my writing, if you don't like it, don't take the time to write a review. {Oh, and just so you know, I RARELY practice what I preach unless I feel very strongly about it, this isn't one of those strong points, life is too short for hate and anger, I should know {This is a story for a different day.} Please, I encourage you to give your opinion, just don't make it mean.}**

**I do tend to incorperate religion into my writing, because sometimes it can have an interesting plotline, I don't mean to offend anyone. I wouldn't call myself Agnostic, but I'm just about there. I believe that there's a chance that there could be God/Gods/Goddesses out there, I believe that there's a chance of mythical creatures as well. I don't judge Christians, Buddists, Muslims, Catholics, Atheists.. etc.{Although I will admit I have a thing against Satanists, not to be mean, they just creep me out.} Because we simply won't know until we die, I was baptized as 'insurance', but not quite, I was baptized not because I believe in a God, but I believe there's a ****possiblity**** of a God. I don't discriminate gays, lesbians, bisexuals, straights, transexuals, blacks, whites, punks, goths, emos, pyschos, people of any race or of any country, etc.. {I know a lot of people who do though, but I won't judge them just because I fail to understand their reasoning. I know some people who ARE judged, if you ****do**** have problems, I am willing to talk, PM me or something. I may not know you, but you're human, just like I am, unless you're a unicorn, then I'll tell you now, that you're freakin' awesome. But seriously, in order for this world, this race and our future to survive, we have to help each other in times of need, whether it be for guidence, a confidence boost or even a friend.}**

**I think that Yaoi/Yuri is the coolest thing invented, and when it comes to my romance stories, I WRITE LONG SEX SCENES, along with Anime and Manga, my main anime/manga that I read/watch are Hetalia, Soul Eater, Higurashi, Elfen Lied, Nabari no Ou, Strawberry Panic!, Lucky Star and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. {Used to Read/Watch Death Note, Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler], Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, until I finished them.}**

**That is all. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long author's note. PS: I may be writing a Belarus/Ukraine, FrUK, GerMerica, or a Belarus/Liechtenstein, the Belarus/Ukraine and Belarus/Liechtenstein will be my first, if you care enough to read this, tell me, should I do **_**Belarus/Ukraine, or 2p!Ukraine/Belarus? **_

Six days since Arthur had washed ashore passed, and now the man was out in the French village, warm sunlight hitting his hair. He felt happier than ever, but his thoughts never lingered from Kiku for long. One day he was going about, watching the children laugh and dance about in the street when his gaze flickered to the harbor, heart nearly jumping out of his chest as he saw his ship docking, the black-clothed man stepping off the ship with a light-haired woman by his side.

Arthur grumbled as he recognized the woman who had attacked his ship and killed Alfred. Kiku kissed the top of her hand in a gentleman-like fashion and watched her walk away. "Kiku, what happened to you?" he whispered, seeing the apparent way his shoulders sagged when he had first emerged from the ship, but now he strode proudly, a false smile on his face.

Arthur realized how he could greet him directly, but how that wouldn't work, given it was indeed busy that day and woud undoubtedly get awkward. Instead, he stood and ran to the ship, able to dash aboard and hide in his captain's quarters, able to stay out of Jeremiah's sight, who strolled in and out occassionally.

Kiku looked at the lively village, women playing with their children, men laughing, music floating through the air. Jeremiah soon joined him and the crew members that had come with them in order to get supplies. "Is it wise to be out here with a bounty still on your head?" Jeremiah asked, earning a small chuckle from Kiku. "Jeremiah, don't even begin to explain to me the dangers of being out here at this moment, if I cared I'd be cowering on the ship." Kiku sighed, still smiling subtly.

Jeremiah had noticed how the young man had recently been putting himself in the face of danger recently, when one of the men had stumbled overboard, the captain dove right in after him, despite the fact that several other crew members had attempted and failed. He had let the prisoner out of confinement, and had grown quite fond of her. To the untrained eye the last six days would look like a noble act, but Jeremiah had been around Arthur long enough to see past the two-faced layer, and he could do the same with Kiku.

That night, Kiku arrived at the ship, going into the captain's quarters and skipping dinner, earning a disapproving look from the medic, who seemed to be pitying his superior. Kiku knew it wasn't good that he was getting thinner and thinner each day, and exhausted to the point that he couldn't even get up in the morning without Jeremiah coming in to coax him up, but he couldn't get his mind off of Arthur. Kiku had that gut feeling that the other was waiting for him, whether it be in this life or another. He had run into Francis that day, who he just barely avoided shooting. The Frenchmen seemed to be hiding something from Kiku, he couldn't care less what it was though.

As the heavy atmosphere of the captain's quarters hit him in the face, he paused at the door, feeling another person in here, despite the fact that he couldn't see. Drawing his gun, he casually kept it at his side, entering the dootrway and closing the door, locking it. He barely got to the middle of the room, before hearing the floorboards creak behind him, turning and pressing the gun against the forehead of the intruder. However, a firm grip caught his wrist, twisting his elbow behind him and tossing the gun to the floor. The person's hand covered his mouth, muffling his pained yelp, half surprised that the other had the reflexes to so easily swat away his attack.

Kiku elbowed the man in the stomach, being released instantly, turning to kick the his victim to the floor. He thought he had made contact until he realized the other had caught his foot, pushing him to the window not too far away, Kiku's back resting on the cold glass, involuntarily sitting on the window seat. "You've gotten better Kiku..You still can't beat me though." the familiar voice said, Kiku feeling gentle hands on his wrists. He could see nothing in the dark, but knew by the gentle touch, and by the soft voice, that it was Arthur. Kiku began to tremble, for what reason he didn't know, he didn't know if it was from fear, anger or tears at the realization Arthur was alive.

Anyone else would have thought it was a ghost, and for a few seconds Kiku thought so as well, but no. This was the real thing, this was _his_ Arthur, but the weird thing, was that Kiku didn't know if he should cry, kiss him or shoot at him. The Asian felt anger and relief bubbling and had yet to decide which one would reign over him, the pirate had left him so alone but had promised he wouldn't, yet Kiku was so happy he was alive, more than anything.

Arthur's eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness. The look of shock and anguish on Kiku's face unsettled him a bit, to his horror, it melted to reveal pure insanity, anger lingering in his brown eyes. Kiku drew his other pistol, pressing it to the abdomen of the man that was too close for comfort. Arthur now knew for a fact that he made a fatal mistake leaving Kiku alone for so long. "I had no idea if you were dead or alive.. You _swore_ you wouldn't leave me Arthur!" he growled, Arthur feeling the smaller man trembling softly.

"You promised.." Kiku whimpered, lowering the gun, beginning to cry. His eyes showed that he so very badly still wanted to shoot him, but was refraining with every fiber of his being. "It makes me wonder if I should even continue to strain myself to be loyal to you, this may have been only one time.. but it still raises few questions; how many more promises will you break? How many more lies will you tell me? The one thing I wanted was one person.. just one to be mine. Is that too selfish?" he asked, Arthur knowing it was a question he wanted answered. Arthur knew it was a silly question to most, but not to someone with as much guilt on his shoulders as Kiku, who felt as if his very existance was a burden, no thanks to his older brother. He smiled, and chuckled lightly, hesitating.

"Not at all." he murmured, Kiku looking him in the eye. "Then quit toying with me, I can't make the mistake of wrongly trusting someone again. Are you going to be there, or not?" Kiku asked, making Arthur's heart sink. Kiku had grown clingy, but he was right to be, since there truly weren't many people out there that anyone would trust. "I will, I pro-" Arthur started, but was cut off by Kiku. "Don't promise, not yet. We don't know." Kiku whispered. Arthur leaned down and kissed him softly, feeling Kiku tense, his chest rising and then freezing. "Come on, Kiku.. don't do this to me.." Arthur murmured longingly, frowning.

Kiku bit his bottom lip, and relaxed himself, leaning in for another kiss. Arthur let out a small, relieved mumble, keeping the kiss gentle and sweet, he planned to try this differently so Kiku wouldn't have to suffer the bitter things yet. Arthur paused though, wondering if this was right. Kiku was rapidly growning impatient, the way he squirmed showing how much he wanted this. "Arthur.. make love to me.. I want you to be mine, this one night, just in case." he whispered. Arthur knew well what Kiku meant, he wanted this just in case they got separated one last time, so Arthur decided to make it all it was worth. Instead of biting, when Arthur undid the dark collar of Kiku's coat, he kissed softly instead of biting Kiku's neck as he normally would, evoking a pleasureful sigh from Kiku, who gave him the reaction he had wanted from the beginning.

Arthur now had his coat off and his undershirt at least halfway unbuttoned. Arthur captured Kiku's pink lips in another kiss and caressed his pale shoulders lovingly, testing Kiku's limits as he ran his fingers along the dip of Kiku's back, finding his weak spot. A gentle shiver came from the other, the young man closing his eyes and choking out a timid cry for more almost as if it were instinct. The linen shirt fell to the floor, moonlight illuminating the room as the two of them slid from the window seat to the floor, cold wood meeting Kiku's bare back.

Arthur slid off his own shirt, revealing a toned abdomen- scarred beyond belief, but attractive nonetheless- and lightly sun-kissed skin. Kiku watched expectantly, assisting Arthur with taking off his shirt. In honesty, Kiku wanted it all off, now. But watching Arthur's lust-filled eyes, he knew that it would soon come, in good time. Fingers that yearned to touch gently ran themselves over Kiku's nipples, hardening them for Arthurs lips and tongue that warmed the sensitive flesh, Kiku arching his back and struggling to keep a gentle rhythm of breathing. Arthur knew Kiku was straining to keep collected, but it was making Arthur nervous, and if he was going to continue at all, he needed to know Kiku was comfortable. "Relax...I won't hurt you this time, it's going to be okay." he mumbled into Kiku's ear reassuringly, feeling Kiku's muscles slowly, but surely ease up on the pressure.

Kiku lay there, breathing quickly as he began to feel selfish for getting all the pleasure while Arthur did all the work. He elevated his torso with his elbows, since he was laying on his back and kissed Arthur tenderly, able to ease the other man onto his back, kissing down Arthur's chest before getting to the Brit's trousers. He gently slid them down, seeing Arthur's blush as he did so. "You don't have to do this.." Arthur murmured, sounding a little nervous. Kiku looked over at him, a smirk on his face which silenced Arthur. He continued to what he was doing before, taking Arthur's excited manhood and licked the tip gently, massaging it with his lips, hearing Arthur's eager moans.

Kiku loved the thought of Arthur completely at his mercy, doing and saying whatever Kiku commanded just for relief of his burning nether regions. Kiku stroked his shaft with gentle fingers, biting down just the slightest bit as he took it deeper to make Arthur cry out. His tongue carressed Arthur's tip that was already slick, even without Kiku's help. "Please.. get it over with.. I'm begging you.." Arthur whined, pulling Kiku forward by the forearm urgingly.

Kiku then knew what Arthur wanted him to do, taking a deep breath before helping Arthur sit up, they slowly removed Kiku's pants, Kiku getting onto his lap and tenderly easing Arthur's solid member into his entrance. The simple thought of Arthur inside him aroused him immensely, and while the first time hurt like hell, he fought past the pain. Arthur's hands gripped Kiku's hips, trying not to thrust into the other man before he adjusted to this new feeling, having known that Kiku was a virgin the day he met the other. Kiku finally took a deep breath, and Arthur thrusted the rest of the way in, Kiku's arms wrapping around Arthur's neck, clinging to him for dear life, A moan escaped his lips, Kiku arching his back as Arthur's fingers dug into his sides, painfully, but in a way he liked. It made him realize how much he wanted- no, not even wanted..-Kiku _needed_ this attention just as much as he craved it.

Kiku was surprisingly calm, despite how loud he was being, thankfully the whole crew was in the storage deck, putting away what supplies they had gotten from the market and couldn't hear the two lovers as they danced in the moonlight, their clothing forgotten, along with their stress and their sorrows as they harmonized with no voice. Arthur released inside of Kiku not long after penetration, this causing Kiku to do the same, Arthur then going about licking off all the residue from Kiku's body as the Asian trembled with exhaustion on the floor. Kiku breathed softly after long, not able to hold back a gentle laugh as Arthur licked the white substance off of his collar bone.

"I love you Kiku." he whispered. Oh how Kiku had longed to hear those words within the month he had been without Arthur, and didn't hesitate to reply afterwards. "I love you too." Kiku mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. They both cleaned each other off to the best of their ability, not having the luxury of bathing at the moment, since they were both tired. Arthur picked Kiku up bridal style and lay him on the bed, curling up next to him and waiting for Kiku to drift off before going to sleep himself.

Morning came far too soon, and Jeremiah came into the Captain's quarters far too early. His first intention was to wake Kiku up with a kiss, but as he saw Kiku in bed with another man- which at the moment he assumed was another crew mate, he decided to run off, as if he'd never come to wake the captain up in the first place. Kiku opened his eyes, sore but refreshed for the first time in weeks. He turned to Arthur's sleeping form, and kissed his forehead, yelping as Arthur woke and startled him by pulling him into a lazy kiss. The kiss had been more or less forced at first and sloppily given, but fantastic nonetheless. Arthur always had those special ways of making Kiku feel certain emotions, no matter how he felt at first.

After being held close for a little longer, the two of them left the bed to get dressed. Again the tension eased in, causing Kiku's automatic bubble to kick in, pushing away anyone that tried to get close, as usual. Arthur noticed how he did this, and glared for a few minutes. _He's so cruel, and oh how pathetic.. why does he feel he has to continue to surround himself by the same thing that always comes out to a big __**nothing?**_ he thought, growing a bit angry at Kiku's ignorance. He sighed after a while, and pulled the slightly shorter man close to him. "Promise you'll never leave me?" he whispered to the black-haired man. Kiku seemed confused by this question and shook his head gently.

"Of course not.. you won't find me leaving you alone." Kiku replied, but Arthur meant an entirely different thing. Kiku was immensely growing apart from him, even before his suicide attempt. He seemed to be.. fading away, being replaced by someone Arthur didn't know at all. He didn't love this Kiku, he loved the strong, brave Military Commander he had met in Japan. In truth, Kiku felt alone even with Arthur here, the people he'd grown up around, they thought he was a traitor, Alfred died, Yao was long gone, and he still felt like Arthur was a stranger. He struggled for a foothold on his old personality, the fearless, independant and resilliant man he was before, but inside he felt as if he were caught in a black hole, still gripping the rope keeping him sane but always being pulled further in.

"Kiku, are you okay?" Arthur asked, now at the door. Kiku snapped right back into his reality and sighed gently, only nodding and allowing Arthur to be so kind as to open the door for him. "Thank you." he murmured, Arthur following the man that was once again his first mate. "Oh, that's right." Kiku whispered, darting down the unstable wooden steps to the storage deck, bringing up Arthur's coat. "I'd kept it, just in case.." he said reluctantly, also taking off the leather gloves that had been Arthur's.

"You're Captain again, you should have them." Kiku explained, a glint in his eye as Arthur gave him an uncertain look. The Asian dropped to one knee, as if bowing. "Consider me your..." he began, but paused as if searching for a word. At last he looked up to Arthur with a sincere smile. "I'll be your knight." he said, taking Arthur's hand and kissing it softly, just like he had for the lady captain in France. Ah, there it was, Kiku's old personality- despite how glad it made Arthur- didn't last long, and he simply stood and went to the upper deck. "Crew!" he called commandingly, and instantly the men got into attention. In the short time Kiku had snapped out of his sorry state, he had beaten, screamed and ordered the men around, not like they minded. The crew enjoyed seeing the young man angry, it gave them assurance that someone capable was in control, as well as the fact the Kiku was so unpredictable that is excited them to see what he'd do next.

Elizaveta now ran through the French streets that a pace that seemed painfully slow to the Hungarian woman, as if she couldn't get to Francis's house quick enough. She was exhausted, dirty and simply wanted something other than the painfully mobile confines of the ship. She approached the large house, Francis surprisingly being the one to open the door. "Elizaveta?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought the weary woman into his house. "What happened? Where's your escort?" the questions hit Elizaveta like a brick, and now that he decided to be a genius and ask about her escort, she remembered her deceased crew and began to weep.

She rarely shed a tear, but the crew had consisted of many close friends, and now with no thanks to her, they were all dead. Francis cradled her gently, calling for the maid to get her taken care of so she would feel more comfortable. However, it wasn't the maid that approached, but the Italian dignitary. "I'll get her taken care of, Mr. Francis." his overly cheerful voice said, the way Elizaveta looked at him with relief showing she knew him well. "Oui, oui, just somehow get her to stop crying.." he sighed sorrowfully. He hated seeing a woman- or a man now that he thought about it- cry.

Feliciano tried to comfort the woman, playing with her hair, patting her on the back, until he simply decided to hold her close; the only thing that ceased her sobs. He helped her with her bath, not caring in the slightest that she was fully nude, given as a young child she used to dress him up in her clothes, and he would see her naked all the time. Elizaveta was the closest to a mother he had. "You know, Miss Elizaveta, you still have me, right?" he asked, able to find her a suitable dress. Tying up her corset, he simply watched her expression change to a thankful smile. "Yes Feli, thank you." she whispered, her wispy brown curls slung over her shoulder.

She would get revenge on Kiku and his damned crew, but not today. "Elizaveta! I heard you were here!" a familiar, quite obnoxious voice sounded, and round the corner came the Prussian dignitary, a teenage boy that was just about Feliciano's age, quite small at his side. The boy, while small for his age looked strong, healthy and would probably grow to be ten times the size he was now. Feliciano paid no attention to the boy that was about his age, since he rarely paid attention to things he didn't find significant. "Gilbert! I was wondering when you'd hear! Where's Mr. Roderich?" the Italian asked, raising an eyebrow. "He isn't here yet, his ship was delayed and word came along that it will be quite a few hours before he's able to set sail." he explained, obviously looking a little upset to be here, but Francis aways insisted on these little meetings, the rumor was that he just enjoyed to party, this-sadly for Francis- seemed like the most likely assumption ever made in the history of assumptions.

Elizaveta observed that Gilbert was looking a little less..dickish. She smiled tenderly at the thought that he may actually be concerned about his childhood friend. After she was fully dressed, it was left the maids to escort her back to the waiting Francis, who had obviously had a bit of wine in the process of her recovery. "Hello again, are you better?" he asked, obviously struggling to appear fully sober in front of a woman.

"Very much so, thank you. And your efforts are failing by the way, there's no shame in it, it's a stressful time and I'm very aware of what a drunken man is like." she explained, the blonde smiling gratefully and slumping in his chair. At least he was a sad drunk. "Care to tell me what all your distress was about?" he slurred gently, testing out his words. "I had to raid again..we shipwrecked and wouldn't last much longer in the small little life boat. Sadly, the rest of my crew was slaughtered by out victims, and I was taken prisoner." she muttered, Francis's expression unchanging. "Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow urgingly. "Captain Arthur Kirkland." she answered firmly.

_Arthur._ The simple name of the little brother that had deserted him out of the blue the night before disgusted him. The Frenchman had every soldier, every peasent look for the missing young man, and not even Arthur could outsmart the king's very best. This had left Francis with one assumption; _he would never be kidnapped, so this means he left me alone again. _If you were to ask Arthur about it, he would tell you it was an admittedly correct assumption, and he'd be very annoyed that he allowed himself to act that way around anyone, this even meant around Francis- _especially around Francis_. He was appalled that Arthur would treat a woman this way, the two of them had grown up being told to treat your peers, no matter the gender with repect and kindness unless they started a fight.

Technically she had started a fight, but Francis was surprised that Arthur had seen Elizaveta and not recognized her. However, this could mean he had recognized her, but decided to detain her anyway. He was in no mood to ask questions and kill later, he'd help Elizaveta avenge her crew, not matter what. He was tired of Arthur running off all the time, and highest chances were that he had run off with that pretty little number of his- Kiku, he recalled. He smirked slightly as he realized how the other fell apart without the Asian, so as he began to talk war with Elizaveta, he told her about Kiku, who she knew very well. "You're suggesting we simply kill Kiku? That's easier said than done Francis." she murmured, but if it came down to it, she would be the one in front of the black-haired young man to do it herself. She had, after all been in love with him from the first time he came to visit her. The way he spoke, his touch, his smile make her tingle.

Elizaveta pushed those thoughts away and shook her head to push them to the back of her mind. "You want revenge, I want him to stay with me. After Kiku's dead, he'll have no one else to go to, and he'll suffer as well..We're killing two birds with one stone, and if we play our cards right, we can avoid scandal by making the death appear to be suicide. Kiku isn't the most stable game piece on Arthur's board, but for some reason seems to be his favorite. I believe the simple answer to that question is because deep down, Arthur knows how unstable and how dangerous Kiku can be, but he has it in his mind that Kiku's more dangerous to himself than anyone else, so he feels the need to protect him. Lies, Kiku is about as safe to people as an angry dog." he sighed lowly. "We need to put the dog down before it bites. Kiku is dangerous to Arthur, and to us, he can hurt us without even touching us.. he's a curse." Francis began to growl. "Very well...We can begin preparations after lunch." Elizaveta finally spoke, hearing the bell sound, signalling their midday meal was ready.


	6. Older, PG

** Welcome to Chapter 5, my minions of Asakiku.. I will warn you now. THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN HERE, this may get a little too explicit for you, if that's the case, the next chapter is the PG version, which is way shorter. THIS CERTAIN SCENE TAKES UP A QUARTER OF MY STORY ****AT LEAST, ****along with my author's note. So I thought I'd tell you a little about myself in this chapter, since you never look at my profile anyway, this is why I have NOTHING on my profile.**

**My name is Kaylie. I give this to you, because I am not the only Kaylie in the world, so if you try to find me to kidnap me, buttrape me, etc.. you'll have a hard time doing so.**

**I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and you may want to re-read some chapters or skim over them every few days, because I'm always adding to the story and making revisions, but you will NEVER. EVER. See me make revisions on a recent chapter, I find that annoying. I'm a Grammar Nazi when I wanna be, but when you're a Grammer Nazi to me, I get embarrassed and pretend I couldn't give a shit, while I secretly revise it behind your back.**

**I hate black licorice, and asparagus {However it depends on how it's prepared.} I can't stand country music [Mainly Bluegrass] and I love classical music {I think it's epic}, Rock, Techno, Pop, Opera, Death Metal, Gothic, Emotional, and best of all, SCREAMO. I think it's beast. **

**I'm in choir, and love it above all else, besides gym. {I like how I wake up in the morning, and feel the pain from the workout.. It's interesting} **

**I'm a sadist {Hey, life is short, and it's precious. But it's also painful, and I find it fun to add some more 'realistic' touches to my stories, I bend the rules sometimes though.}, and at times, I can be a masochist, however I do believe it's just my insecurity, thinking that I deserve to endure pain as punishment, but due to my bipolar, that isn't how I think all the time. I'm into the Gothic culture, but I do mix my fashion style up at times, and you almost never see me wearing makeup to school, I find it distracting and at times very aggrivating. I'm not exactly Brittany Spears when it comes to weight, and I'm judged for it, yes you are free to judge, but to be honest, I'm already insecure enough, so I don't really care. The same principle goes with my writing, if you don't like it, don't take the time to write a review. {Oh, and just so you know, I RARELY practice what I preach unless I feel very strongly about it, this isn't one of those strong points, life is too short for hate and anger, I should know {This is a story for a different day.} Please, I encourage you to give your opinion, just don't make it mean.}**

**I do tend to incooperate religion into my writing, because sometimes it can have an interesting plotline, I don't mean to offend anyone. I wouldn't call myself Agnostic, but I'm just about there. I believe that there's a chance that there could be God/Gods/Goddesses out there, I believe that there's a chance of mythical creatures as well. I don't judge Christians, Buddists, Muslims, Catholics, Atheists.. etc.{Although I will admit I have a thing against Satanists, not to be mean, they just creep me out.} Because we simply won't know until we die, I was baptized as 'insurance', but not quite, I was baptized not because I believe in a God, but I believe there's a ****possiblity**** of a God. I don't discriminate gays, lesbians, bisexuals, straights, transexuals, blacks, whites, punks, goths, emos, pyschos, people of any race or of any country, etc.. {I know a lot of people who do though, but I won't judge them just because I fail to understand their reasoning. I know some people who ARE judged, if you ****do**** have problems, I am willing to talk, PM me or something. I may not know you, but you're human, just like I am, unless you're a unicorn, then I'll tell you now, that you're freakin' awesome. But seriously, in order for this world, this race and our future to survive, we have to help each other in times of need, whether it be for guidence, a confidence boost or even a friend.}**

**I think that Yaoi/Yuri is the coolest thing invented, and when it comes to my romance stories, I WRITE LONG SEX SCENES, along with Anime and Manga, my main anime/manga that I read/watch are Hetalia, Soul Eater, Higurashi, Elfen Lied, Nabari no Ou, Strawberry Panic!, Lucky Star and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. {Used to Read/Watch Death Note, Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler], Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, until I finished them.}**

**That is all. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long author's note. PS: I may be writing a Belarus/Ukraine, FrUK, GerMerica, or a Belarus/Liechtenstein, the Belarus/Ukraine and Belarus/Liechtenstein will be my first, if you care enough to read this, tell me, should I do **_**Belarus/Ukraine, or 2p!Ukraine/Belarus? **_

Six days since Arthur had washed ashore passed, and now the man was out in the French village, warm sunlight hitting his hair. He felt happier than ever, but his thoughts never lingered from Kiku for long. One day he was going about, watching the children laugh and dance about in the street when his gaze flickered to the harbor, heart nearly jumping out of his chest as he saw his ship docking, the black-clothed man stepping off the ship with a light-haired woman by his side.

Arthur grumbled as he recognized the woman who had attacked his ship and killed Alfred. Kiku kissed the top of her hand in a gentleman-like fashion and watched her walk away. "Kiku, what happened to you?" he whispered, seeing the apparent way his shoulders sagged when he had first emerged from the ship, but now he strode proudly, a false smile on his face.

Arthur realized how he could greet him directly, but how that wouldn't work, given it was indeed busy that day and woud undoubtedly get awkward. Instead, he stood and ran to the ship, able to dash aboard and hide in his captain's quarters, able to stay out of Jeremiah's sight, who strolled in and out occassionally.

Kiku looked at the lively village, women playing with their children, men laughing, music floating through the air. Jeremiah soon joined him and the crew members that had come with them in order to get supplies. "Is it wise to be out here with a bounty still on your head?" Jeremiah asked, earning a small chuckle from Kiku. "Jeremiah, don't even begin to explain to me the dangers of being out here at this moment, if I cared I'd be cowering on the ship." Kiku sighed, still smiling subtly.

Jeremiah had noticed how the young man had recently been putting himself in the face of danger recently, when one of the men had stumbled overboard, the captain dove right in after him, despite the fact that several other crew members had attempted and failed. He had let the prisoner out of confinement, and had grown quite fond of her. To the untrained eye the last six days would look like a noble act, but Jeremiah had been around Arthur long enough to see past the two-faced layer, and he could do the same with Kiku.

That night, Kiku arrived at the ship, going into the captain's quarters and skipping dinner, earning a disapproving look from the medic, who seemed to be pitying his superior. Kiku knew it wasn't good that he was getting thinner and thinner each day, and exhausted to the point that he couldn't even get up in the morning without Jeremiah coming in to coax him up, but he couldn't get his mind off of Arthur. Kiku had that gut feeling that the other was waiting for him, whether it be in this life or another. He had run into Francis that day, who he just barely avoided shooting. The Frenchmen seemed to be hiding something from Kiku, he couldn't care less what it was though.

As the heavy atmosphere of the captain's quarters hit him in the face, he paused at the door, feeling another person in here, despite the fact that he couldn't see. Drawing his gun, he casually kept it at his side, entering the dootrway and closing the door, locking it. He barely got to the middle of the room, before hearing the floorboards creak behind him, turning and pressing the gun against the forehead of the intruder. However, a firm grip caught his wrist, twisting his elbow behind him and tossing the gun to the floor. The person's hand covered his mouth, muffling his pained yelp, half surprised that the other had the reflexes to so easily swat away his attack.

Kiku elbowed the man in the stomach, being released instantly, turning to kick the his victim to the floor. He thought he had made contact until he realized the other had caught his foot, pushing him to the window not too far away, Kiku's back resting on the cold glass, involuntarily sitting on the window seat. "You've gotten better Kiku..You still can't beat me though." the familiar voice said, Kiku feeling gentle hands on his wrists. He could see nothing in the dark, but knew by the gentle touch, and by the soft voice, that it was Arthur. Kiku began to tremble, for what reason he didn't know, he didn't know if it was from fear, anger or tears at the realization Arthur was alive.

Anyone else would have thought it was a ghost, and for a few seconds Kiku thought so as well, but no. This was the real thing, this was _his_ Arthur, but the weird thing, was that Kiku didn't know if he should cry, kiss him or shoot at him. The Asian felt anger and relief bubbling and had yet to decide which one would reign over him, the pirate had left him so alone but had promised he wouldn't, yet Kiku was so happy he was alive, more than anything.

Arthur's eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness. The look of shock and anguish on Kiku's face unsettled him a bit, to his horror, it melted to reveal pure insanity, anger lingering in his brown eyes. Kiku drew his other pistol, pressing it to the abdomen of the man that was too close for comfort. Arthur now knew for a fact that he made a fatal mistake leaving Kiku alone for so long. "I had no idea if you were dead or alive.. You _swore_ you wouldn't leave me Arthur!" he growled, Arthur feeling the smaller man trembling softly.

"You promised.." Kiku whimpered, lowering the gun, beginning to cry. His eyes showed that he so very badly still wanted to shoot him, but was refraining with every fiber of his being. "It makes me wonder if I should even continue to strain myself to be loyal to you, this may have been only one time.. but it still raises few questions; how many more promises will you break? How many more lies will you tell me? The one thing I wanted was one person.. just one to be mine. Is that too selfish?" he asked, Arthur knowing it was a question he wanted answered. Arthur knew it was a silly question to most, but not to someone with as much guilt on his shoulders as Kiku, who felt as if his very existance was a burden, no thanks to his older brother. He smiled, and chuckled lightly, hesitating.

"Not at all." he murmured, Kiku looking him in the eye. "Then quit toying with me, I can't make the mistake of wrongly trusting someone again. Are you going to be there, or not?" Kiku asked, making Arthur's heart sink. Kiku had grown clingy, but he was right to be, since there truly weren't many people out there that anyone would trust. "I will, I pro-" Arthur started, but was cut off by Kiku. "Don't promise, not yet. We don't know." Kiku whispered. Arthur leaned down and kissed him softly, feeling Kiku tense, his chest rising and then freezing. "Please, Kiku.. don't do this to me.." Arthur murmured longingly, frowning.

Kiku bit his bottom lip, and relaxed himself, leaning in for another kiss. Arthur let out a small, relieved mumble, keeping the kiss gentle and sweet, he planned to try this chance differently so Kiku wouldn't have to suffer the bitter things yet. "I love you Kiku." he whispered. Oh how Kiku had longed to hear those words within the month he had been without Arthur, and didn't hesitate to reply afterwards. "I love you too." Kiku mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. Arthur picked Kiku up bridal style and lay him on the bed, curling up next to him and waiting for Kiku to drift off before going to sleep himself.

Morning came far too soon, and Jeremiah came into the Captain's quarters far too early. His first intention was to wake Kiku up with a kiss, but as he saw Kiku in bed with another man- which at the moment he assumed was another crew mate, he decided to run off, as if he'd never come to wake the captain up in the first place. Kiku opened his eyes, sore but refreshed for the first time in weeks. He turned to Arthur's sleeping form, and kissed his forehead, yelping as Arthur woke and startled him by pulling him into a lazy kiss. The kiss had been more or less forced at first and sloppily given, but fantastic nonetheless. Arthur always had those special ways of making Kiku feel certain emotions, no matter how he felt at first.

After being held close for a little longer, the two of them left the bed to get dressed. Again the tension eased in, causing Kiku's automatic bubble to kick in, pushing away anyone that tried to get close, as usual. Arthur noticed how he did this, and glared for a few minutes. _He's so cruel, and oh how pathetic.. why does he feel he has to continue to surround himself by the same thing that always comes out to a big __**nothing?**_ he thought, growing a bit angry at Kiku's ignorance. He sighed after a while, and pulled the slightly shorter man close to him. "Promise you'll never leave me?" he whispered to the black-haired man. Kiku seemed confused by this question and shook his head gently.

"Of course not.. you won't find me leaving you alone." Kiku replied, but Arthur meant an entirely different thing. Kiku was immensely growing apart from him, even before his suicide attempt. He seemed to be.. fading away, being replaced by someone Arthur didn't know at all. He didn't love this Kiku, he loved the strong, brave Military Commander he had met in Japan. In truth, Kiku felt alone even with Arthur here, the people he'd grown up around, they thought he was a traitor, Alfred died, Yao was long gone, and he still felt like Arthur was a stranger. He struggled for a foothold on his old personality, the fearless, independant and resilliant man he was before, but inside he felt as if he were caught in a black hole, still gripping the rope keeping him sane but always being pulled further in.

"Kiku, are you okay?" Arthur asked, now at the door. Kiku snapped right back into his reality and sighed gently, only nodding and allowing Arthur to be so kind as to open the door for him. "Thank you." he murmured, Arthur following the man that was once again his first mate. "Oh, that's right." Kiku whispered, darting down the unstable wooden steps to the storage deck, bringing up Arthur's coat. "I'd kept it, just in case.." he said reluctantly, also taking off the leather gloves that had been Arthur's.

"You're Captain again, you should have them." Kiku explained, a glint in his eye as Arthur gave him an uncertain look. The Asian dropped to one knee, as if bowing. "Consider me your..." he began, but paused as if searching for a word. At last he looked up to Arthur with a sincere smile. "I'll be your knight." he said, taking Arthur's hand and kissing it softly, just like he had for the lady captain in France. Ah, there it was, Kiku's old personality- despite how glad it made Arthur- didn't last long, and he simply stood and went to the upper deck. "Crew!" he called commandingly, and instantly the men got into attention. In the short time Kiku had snapped out of his sorry state, he had beaten, screamed and ordered the men around, not like they minded. The crew enjoyed seeing the young man angry, it gave them assurance that someone capable was in control, as well as the fact the Kiku was so unpredictable that is excited them to see what he'd do next.

Elizaveta now ran through the French streets that a pace that seemed painfully slow to the Hungarian woman, as if she couldn't get to Francis's house quick enough. She was exhausted, dirty and simply wanted something other than the painfully mobile confines of the ship. She approached the large house, Francis surprisingly being the one to open the door. "Elizaveta?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought the weary woman into his house. "What happened? Where's your escort?" the questions hit Elizaveta like a brick, and now that he decided to be a genius and ask about her escort, she remembered her deceased crew and began to weep.

She rarely shed a tear, but the crew had consisted of many close friends, and now with no thanks to her, they were all dead. Francis cradled her gently, calling for the maid to get her taken care of so she would feel more comfortable. However, it wasn't the maid that approached, but the Italian dignitary. "I'll get her taken care of, Mr. Francis." his overly cheerful voice said, the way Elizaveta looked at him with relief showing she knew him well. "Oui, oui, just somehow get her to stop crying.." he sighed sorrowfully. He hated seeing a woman- or a man now that he thought about it- cry.

Feliciano tried to comfort the woman, playing with her hair, patting her on the back, until he simply decided to hold her close; the only thing that ceased her sobs. He helped her with her bath, not caring in the slightest that she was fully nude, given as a young child she used to dress him up in her clothes, and he would see her naked all the time. Elizaveta was the closest to a mother he had. "You know, Miss Elizaveta, you still have me, right?" he asked, able to find her a suitable dress. Tying up her corset, he simply watched her expression change to a thankful smile. "Yes Feli, thank you." she whispered, her wispy brown curls slung over her shoulder.

She would get revenge on Kiku and his damned crew, but not today. "Elizaveta! I heard you were here!" a familiar, quite obnoxious voice sounded, and round the corner came the Prussian dignitary, a teenage boy that was just about Feliciano's age, quite small at his side. The boy, while small for his age looked strong, healthy and would probably grow to be ten times the size he was now. Feliciano paid no attention to the boy that was about his age, since he rarely paid attention to things he didn't find significant. "Gilbert! I was wondering when you'd hear! Where's Mr. Roderich?" the Italian asked, raising an eyebrow. "He isn't here yet, his ship was delayed and word came along that it will be quite a few hours before he's able to set sail." he explained, obviously looking a little upset to be here, but Francis aways insisted on these little meetings, the rumor was that he just enjoyed to party, this-sadly for Francis- seemed like the most likely assumption ever made in the history of assumptions.

Elizaveta observed that Gilbert was looking a little less..dickish. She smiled tenderly at the thought that he may actually be concerned about his childhood friend. After she was fully dressed, it was left the maids to escort her back to the waiting Francis, who had obviously had a bit of wine in the process of her recovery. "Hello again, are you better?" he asked, obviously struggling to appear fully sober in front of a woman.

"Very much so, thank you. And your efforts are failing by the way, there's no shame in it, it's a stressful time and I'm very aware of what a drunken man is like." she explained, the blonde smiling gratefully and slumping in his chair. At least he was a sad drunk. "Care to tell me what all your distress was about?" he slurred gently, testing out his words. "I had to raid again..we shipwrecked and wouldn't last much longer in the small little life boat. Sadly, the rest of my crew was slaughtered by out victims, and I was taken prisoner." she muttered, Francis's expression unchanging. "Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow urgingly. "Captain Arthur Kirkland." she answered firmly.

_Arthur._ The simple name of the little brother that had deserted him out of the blue the night before disgusted him. The Frenchman had every soldier, every peasent look for the missing young man, and not even Arthur could outsmart the king's very best. This had left Francis with one assumption; _he would never be kidnapped, so this means he left me alone again. _If you were to ask Arthur about it, he would tell you it was an admittedly correct assumption, and he'd be very annoyed that he allowed himself to act that way around anyone, this even meant around Francis- _especially around Francis_. He was appalled that Arthur would treat a woman this way, the two of them had grown up being told to treat your peers, no matter the gender with repect and kindness unless they started a fight.

Technically she had started a fight, but Francis was surprised that Arthur had seen Elizaveta and not recognized her. However, this could mean he had recognized her, but decided to detain her anyway. He was in no mood to ask questions and kill later, he'd help Elizaveta avenge her crew, not matter what. He was tired of Arthur running off all the time, and highest chances were that he had run off with that pretty little number of his- Kiku, he recalled. He smirked slightly as he realized how the other fell apart without the Asian, so as he began to talk war with Elizaveta, he told her about Kiku, who she knew very well. "You're suggesting we simply kill Kiku? That's easier said than done Francis." she murmured, but if it came down to it, she would be the one in front of the black-haired young man to do it herself. She had, after all been in love with him from the first time he came to visit her. The way he spoke, his touch, his smile make her tingle.

Elizaveta pushed those thoughts away and shook her head to push them to the back of her mind. "You want revenge, I want him to stay with me. After Kiku's dead, he'll have no one else to go to, and he'll suffer as well..We're killing two birds with one stone, and if we play our cards right, we can avoid scandal by making the death appear to be suicide. Kiku isn't the most stable game piece on Arthur's board, but for some reason seems to be his favorite. I believe the simple answer to that question is because deep down, Arthur knows how unstable and how dangerous Kiku can be, but he has it in his mind that Kiku's more dangerous to himself than anyone else, so he feels the need to protect him. Lies, Kiku is about as safe to people as an angry dog." he sighed lowly. "We need to put the dog down before it bites. Kiku is dangerous to Arthur, and to us, he can hurt us without even touching us.. he's a curse." Francis began to growl. "Very well...We can begin preparations after lunch." Elizaveta finally spoke, hearing the bell sound, signalling their midday meal was ready.


	7. Brother,

**{Struggled with this, I'm still wondering if I want Kiku to live or die. Maybe I may put that bounty he had on his head to use.. I dunno..}**

Kiku smiled contently as the crew gathered at his command. "I don't know what you may think of me as captain, nor do I care, not because I haven't had a reason to, but because I am no longer your captain." he explained, earning puzzled glances from the men. "Arthur?" Kiku called, the man emerging into the daylight. "How the hell.." Jeremiah growled to himself, clenching his fists. "Objections?" Kiku asked, this question being followed by dead silence until Jeremiah stepped forward, causing the Asian to glare.

"Yes?" he hissed. "What right does he have to return in the first place? He left us alone, how desperate are you?" he snarled, his question mainly directed at Arthur, although Kiku took heed as well. "Get back into line Jeremiah." Kiku growled. "How much do you really want control? I'm certain you did this to bend Kiku to your will, or am I wrong? You have him wrapped around your finger! Leave us alone!" Jeremiah shouted, in full rebellion mode.

Normally Kiku probably would have him locked up for a night or so, but he wasn't captain anymore, and at this point, he wanted to simply shoot the man. "Get. Back. Into. Line." he commanded, using the power he _did_ possess as first-mate. Jeremiah glared for a moment longer, before taking a step back. "Man your stations." Arthur growled lowly, cold green eyes set on Jeremiah. He knew that the blonde had done something to Kiku while he was gone. Arthur had no right to complain though, he _had_ been gone, and _had_ left Kiku alone, unprotected. Arthur was lucky that Kiku had strong moral sense and enough self control to avoid being taken by someone else. The pirate didn't doubt that his sudden reappearance was the reason for Kiku's suddenly obedient attitude towards him.

Arthur grumbled to himself, cursing Jeremiah's name under his breath. "Heading?" Kiku asked, interrupting his vengeful thoughts. Arthur looked up, and smiled a little. "I figured we could simply sail openly for a day or two, although, I do have somewhere in mind." Arthur said softly, watching his first mate nod before he himself disappeared below decks. "I do plan to get that stone, either way. I owe Kiku his brother's life after all I've put him through...One of my crew members is nothing compared to the debt I'll be paying off." Arthur whispered, smiling to himself. "I owe him the world if not more..Not like I would hesitate to give him the world if I could. Now to find the coordinates." he added.

Opening the door to his quarters once more, he looked around, shivering at how eerily unchanged it looked since he had taken the swan dive over the side of the ship. The only _noticeable_ change was that it was undoubtedly more miserable looking, curtains closed, the light that did shine in reflecting off of broken glass that littered the floor. Arthur sighed as he realized this was particularly typical behavior for Kiku, not only was the younger man angry, but he was heartbroken as well. "And the blows just relentlessly continue.." he muttered, rolling his shoulders to relax his strained muscles, wondering exactly what went on in the mere month he had been gone. Arthur was surprised the young Japanese had survived it at all, since he did seem to rely on Arthur more than anything else ever since he had met him, Kiku was a different person when Arthur was around, and he got this aching feeling that it would one day get him killed.

Elizaveta sat in Francis's study, waiting for the other to return with the men he had told her about, dignitaries that were willing to kill as ordered, for a small fee. The door opened, revealing Francis and two taller men behind him. "Please, take a seat." Francis said softly, no emotion on his face as he did. Elizaveta looked both of them over with interest in her eyes; one of the men was a brunette, his face shadowed by the light brown locks of hair, however, those shadows were no match for his eyes. His eyes were an unusually bright purple, the rest of his face covered by a scarf that was worn down and the same hue as his eyes. The other man was just about half the high of the first- who seemed to be a giant in comparison to even Francis- silver hair, piercing red eyes that were framed by eyelashes of the same color. His face was a pale white, his lips a shade warmer, one corner raised in a smirk. These two men were none other than Ivan Braginski- the Russian dignitary, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, the dignitary from the Kingdom of Prussia, who was also Elizaveta's childhood friend. It gave the woman quite a shock to find that Gilbert would do such a thing of his own choosing.

"I assume you already know Elizaveta, right Gilbert?" Francis asked, Gilbert simply nodding slowly, looking at the ground. Elizaveta stood, holding out a hand to the man she didn't know. "You may call me Elizaveta. No need to be formal, since we're going to be working together." she said, the man smiling innocently-which the woman found odd- and shaking her hand. "Then you may call me Ivan." he replied, Elizaveta listening to his strange accent. "I suppose you both know why you're here. Let us talk details." Francis explained, the two young men doing as they were told and both taking a seat in separate lounge chairs by the expansive bookshelves lining the walls.

"Kiku Honda, the former Japanese commander of military and currently Arthur Kirkland's first mate, is your target. Your job is to put an end to him, but make sure you do it with a minimum of fuss. You have to be subtle about it. Then, after he's gone, Arthur Kirkland, your second target is the one you have to bring to me. Try to avoid attracting suspicion, just gently nudge him here and there. If you are to succeed, you will both receive the promised reward, if you fail, you get nothing. If one of you is killed, I have a replacement ready. If one betrays the other, I wish for the disloyal one to be destroyed. Use any means necessary, you have plenty of resources at your disposal, use them wisely." Francis explained, the other men paying close attention to his words.

"I have contacts saying he's headed for Italy." Elizaveta said, her 'contacts' being the time she snooped around in the captain's quarters and had gone through Arthur's journal out of pure curiosity, and came across a particularly useful entry speaking of going to Italy to seek out a lost relic used for resurrection. She hadn't the slightest idea if this statement were still valid, but she had thought hard during lunch that this may not be the best idea as well. Slipping the small book out of the pocket in her dress, she handed it to Francis. "Last entry." she murmured.

Francis flipped through the pages, smiling contently. "This will prove to be invaluable. Good work Elizaveta." he praised, giving the book to the other men. "Don't fail us." he warned. "Don't worry Francis, we certainly won't do that." Ivan assured in a sneakier tone than Elizaveta would have liked. The Hungarian had the suspicion that the brunette would have more fun than necessarily healthy.

"Well?" Ivan asked Gilbert as the two men left the estate of their employer. "Huh?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. To be honest, he really didn't want to do this, but there was a time when Francis and himself used to be friends, until Francis once again got tired of saving the albino's life and risking his own to do it time and time again, the two friends growing apart. Gilbert owed Francis his life at this point.

"How do you want to take this? Kill him directly or indirectly? Personally I would kill him directly, but you've seen those officials searching for the man, he has a dead or alive bounty hanging above him like a boulder, we could make a little extra money off of this, and who knows? Maybe they'll take pity on him and he'll simply be imprisoned, there's no way they'll believe his story, they'll think he's insane." Ivan explained. The Russian knew that Gilbert didn't want to kill a man that didn't deserve it, but they were hired to do something, they would carry out the deed without question. "I think we should do it indirectly, getting our hands dirty is a last resort, just in case he survives." Gilbert explained, causing Ivan to frown. Gilbert noticed this and emitted a painfully dull sigh. "We were hired to kill him, I'm not going to let him _possibly_ die. If his own don't kill him, you will stay with Arthur to make sure he doesn't stray too far, and I'll kill him myself." he grumbled.

Ivan nodded reluctantly, scanning the harbor for a Japanese patrol ship that he'd seen lurking around after the most recent sighting to deliver their tip. "I don't even know why they want him so badly. " Gilbert muttered. "Because he possesses a lot of knowledge that if told, could make Japan vulnerable to attack." Ivan replied in a firm matter-of-fact tone. He then spotted what he was looking for, and walking over to group going up the ramp to the ship. "Excuse me? Would you fancy a chat?" Ivan called, seeing the man who was most likely the captain turn before the rest of his crew. "Why should we?" he asked calmly, looking at him with scared, weary eyes, Ivan saw this, and realized that it must be chaos for him right now, judging by the distrusting glares of his crew.

"We only want to talk, it's about Kiku Honda, the man you're looking for, we think we know where he's going." Gilbert said, trying to reason with the others. A long silence followed, but the older man eventually rolled his shoulders, sorrow in his eyes. "Come aboard." he commanded, gesturing for them to follow. "But Commander Hiroki!" A younger man next to him protested. "We don't know if they're friend or foe, they could be lying!" he hissed. Hiroki simply looked at him calmly in return. "They're only giving us the information, we chose what to do with it. And if it's a raid you're concerned about, I doubt they'll be able to stand up against us, but just to put your mind at rest... Misaki, Yuki, the both of you guard." he sighed, the younger man seeming to relax a little, sending an agitated glare at both of them.

Arthur cleaned up the Captain's Quarters, and began measuring the coordinates to Rome. Kiku soon came in, and sat on one of the window seats, gently brushing his fingertips over the wood. "Jeremiah didn't do anything, you know." Kiku assured. Simply put, he wasn't lying, he was just simply doing what was necessary to avoid a fight he knew would happen in time if he did not say something. "Oh Kiku, I'm _certain_ he's completely _innocent. _Continue to defend the bastard that almost took you from me, and you'll both find yourselves overboard." Arthur threatened, absorbed in his work.

"That _bastard_ is my friend, and at a time was yours as well! When will you rid yourself of your self-loathing, greedy desire for attention, that you always think is never there? I've stated this before and I'll make it clear once more, I am not property to be owned! You _left _when I needed you most, I had lost Yao, I had lost Alfred- whom you also got territorial with- I was wounded.. I couldn't bear losing you!" Kiku snarled, clenching his fists so tightly, Arthur saw he was beginning to bleed, however the Asian didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care.

"Yet you still threw yourself overboard..." Kiku began, tears thrown to the wind as he voiced his ever-present anger, "When you could have come to me. Alfred wasn't there, Francis wasn't there, yet after what you had done to me, time and time again I was there! You say you love me, but how can you love someone, when you're never there, and you're too miserable to let them help?" he whined, now standing. He looked at the floor, taking a deep breath before bowing softly. "Excuse me for that outburst, _sir_.. But I've tried.. so hard to forgive it since you left, but I simply cannot forgive abandonment, not again. Is it too much to ask for one person to be there forever? Were you lying when you said it wasn't too selfish to want one person.. just one to truly love me?" he whispered, looking at the wide-eyed man.

Arthur didn't- he couldn't- reply to this, so Kiku began to walk out, hanging his head. That was when Arthur's instinct kicked in, and he opened his mouth. "When are you going to stop pushing me away? That's all you've ever done, I know you've tried, and if you're going to try, I can accept that. However.. why do you so harshly insist on punishing _me_ for _my_ wrongs, when you can't even correct _your own? _I refuse to go to war with you Kiku, you've known this since the first day that I won't fight with you, we're either together in this, or we aren't. We're supposed to be protecting each other, being there for each other, this I understand. I will protect you, and you will do the same for me, I vow that the day you die will be by my own hand... if you chose to accept that matter.. then I will as well. As long as you stop _pushing me_ _away_." he murmured firmly. "I love you. That's why I trust that you aren't going to do anything more with Jeremiah now that I'm back.. I'm begging you." he whispered.

Kiku had long since turned to look at him, eyes blank, as if he were deciding what emotion to show. "How do I know this is true? How could I possibly know for sure that you aren't lying?" he asked. "The only way to find out is to wait and see." Arthur replied, standing and approaching him, kissing the other on the forehead, pulling Kiku into a reluctant hug, Kiku squirming a little as if he didn't want the other to even simply look at him, as if his gaze was a dangerous poison. "I always knew that you'd someday get me killed.." Kiku said, pulling away and leaving the room. That hurt. Arthur sighed, sitting back down at his desk. It wasn't any use to chase after him, if Arthur knew Kiku at all, it was obvious he'd just start another fight. All he could do was hope for Kiku to adjust to the idea of a truce in this self-proclaimed war.

The captain led Ivan and Gilbert into his quarters, first mate right outside the door just in case. "My name is Commander Akira Hiroki, of course temporarily until we find Kiku. Forgive my crew, they're a bit paranoid, but I can't say I blame them. We all are a little more alert than necessarily healthy, after Honda disappeared. Please, have a seat." Hiroki said, Ivan and Gilbert sitting on the lone sofa in the room, Hiroki sitting at his desk. Gilbert observed how the elder seemed a little sentimental, with a hint of betrayal when he spoke of Kiku.

"You don't believe he's an enemy?" the albino questioned, Hiroki looking up in surprise. "I trained him, he was loyal. He wouldn't go running off with pirates." he said firmly, annoyance in his eyes. "But I'm loyal as well, meaning I can't disobey the chain of command if my superiors order me to end the boy's life. This won't mean I stop thinking of him as my own." he whispered gently. Gilbert nodded, this he understood well. "Now let us get to business." Ivan interrupted.

**Well.. insecure about this chapter.. whatever ._. I hope you liked it.**


	8. ATTENTION

ATTENTION MY DEARS.

I will no longer be posting on any of my stories until they are completed, due to the writer's trench that I have fallen into.

BUT. They will still be up for your viewing. Please feel welcome to view my other story which IS complete, the pairing being America and Belarus. I will update daily while I work on climbing out of this fucking trench.


	9. Sister,

_**{Omigerd.. so hard, you guys, if it weren't for the people reviewing every chapter, I'd probably have stopped postings}**_

The men spoke for hours on end, Hiroki seeming to hate the news of Kiku's possible location. "You do realize there is a one in a million chance of us landing in the same place Honda is, right? And an ever lesser chance of finding him if we search. However, despite the chances, we can't miss a tip and will search. On the small chance we do find him, we'll make sure you get your reward one way or another." Hiroki sighed, looking like he had a headache. "If you do, leave it with Francis Bonnefoy, I take it you know him from the time you've spent here." Ivan simply said, standing and shaking the other's hand. Hiroki nodded, shaking Gilbert's hand as well before having two men escort them off of the ship.

"Should we try to follow them? It would be far easier to do that." Ivan suggested, looking over at Gilbert. "The effort is worth it, as long as I don't have to kill him." Gilbert grumbled, earning a confused glance from Ivan. "I dislike a mess." Gilbert lied. In totality, Kiku was innocent. He'd done more good than bad in this whole wild ride, as far as he had heard, it sounded more like envy with Francis and Elizaveta. "I have a ship we can use. We'll hide out there until the Japanese set sail, then we'll follow them to Italy." Ivan replied, dismissing the earlier confusion. "Hiroki was right, there is a small chance of Kiku being found.. by them. But we were trained for this sort of thing."

Arthur had finished finding the coordinates, and was now going upstairs to set the ship on it's course when a loud 'CRACK' sounded, Arthur recognizing the sound of a gun being fired, bolting to the upper decks at this. Unsurprisingly enough, his first thought of who had been injured was Kiku. He looked around as he reached the top, seeing a crowd gathered. Arthur shoved his way through to find Kiku standing over Jeremiah's limp body, probably not dead, given he was only shot in the shoulder. Kiku looked up, surprising Arthur with a long scratch down his face, blood pouring from it, and mainly the eye area where the most damage was done. "Get Jeremiah to the medic. I'll tend to Kiku myself, once I get the whole story I'll detirmine punishment, until then, if Jeremiah wakes, keep him captive." Arthur said, grabbing Kiku by the wrist and leading him downstairs. Kiku didn't say a word, in all honestly, Arthur didn't expect him to, shooting someone isn't exactly easy on the mind.

They arrived in the cabin, Arthur not wasting any time as he sat Kiku down, pulling a cloth and some bandages, dabbing at the wound with a damp cloth. "I'm sorry..." Kiku sighed, rolling his shoulders tensely. "Don't speak.." Arthur snapped harshly, voice quiet with irritation. He knew Kiku wasn't totally in the wrong, but he could bet that he had been the one to start it. "It's not my fault that he's arrogant." Kiku hissed. pushing Arthur away and turning his eye away, the Brit knew his eye obviously hurt like hell, but the only way to avoid it was to clean it as best he could, this wouldn't be easy if Kiku refused to let him. "Now isn't the time for this.. just let me help you." Arthur soothed. Kiku looked over at him calmly. "I'm going home..." he whispered, now it was Arthur's turn to tense. Dammit. He was losing his grasp on Kiku again... No, he wouldn't let the other slip from his grasp. "I'm a harm to you, as you are to me.. I'm no longer angry at you for Yao. I have to go to where I belong, and you know as well, that Alfred's gone. You made sure of it. And you let go of him. I think it would be best if we were to simply part ways. Before anyone else dies." Kiku murmured, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, the blonde sitting him down again and continuing to work on his eye. "Then go somewhere you're not wanted..." Arthur said, honestly concerned that if he went home, that Kiku would die. "I know we're on our way towards Italy..I'll leave then. You promise me that you find what you're looking for, then you leave. Go home." Kiku gave his unspoken promise, planting a kiss on Arthur's cheek when the other finished wrapping his eye.

Kiku went to the upper decks to dismiss the crew after giving them appropriate coordinates. "Just send Jeremiah to the crew's quarters." he said to the medic, still having a slight soft spot for the other. After all, he had tried his best to help him get over Arthur when he needed it most. Kiku wasn't in the mood for a continued argument, and obviously with Arthur's reluctance, or lack thereof, it seemed his British lover wasn't either. Kiku knew it and Arthur just as well, that all they'd do is hurt each other. "Sir! We've found a stowaway!" the medic, Eric said, running up to Kiku. "Jeremiah has him restrained, he told me to come get you, it seems that he's from Captain Elizaveta's raid." the man said, sounding winded. Kiku's heart nearly jumped into his throat. _how?_ He wanted to ask, but nodded and followed to the crew's quarters, watching Jeremiah wrestle the stowaway to the ground for what was probably the third time. With the extra strength the three were able to get him bound to a chair. It was as Kiku got a better look at the masked man, that he wondered even more how he could have survived, he looked malnourished, he'd been stabbed, the wound beginning to look infected, and from what he could see in the other's eyes, which were shadowed by his mask; terrified.

"Wonderful.. this is just what we wanted.. a stowaway.." Kiku grumbled, the sarcasm in his voice evident. Walking forward, he tore the mask covering the other's face, silky dark brown locks falling onto his shoulders, pale skin and a small face. At first, Kiku thought that he was a woman, until he looked at the other better. "Yao?" he asked, stepping back in absolute horror. There was no way he could still be alive, but then again, there had been no way Alfred could have still been alive, which he was, not for long, but nonetheless, alive. "Hello Kiku.." The Chinese whispered, eyes clouded with defeat. "It's me.." Kiku simply stared, all the things he'd like to say poking at his brain, struggling to become the first one said. "You know this guy?" Jeremiah panted, rolling his shoulders. Kiku could only nod, trying to formulate a response. All this, all this for nothing, this whole time, Yao was alive. At realizing this, Kiku darted upstairs, having to hide, to run, to let all this sink in. _None of this makes sense! First Alfred, now Yao... someone is toying with us... there has to be!_ His brain shrieked.

Gilbert looked out upon the sea, waiting for the crew to finish preparing for their long journey to Italy. "Damn... we're going to be here forever.." he grumbled, fidgeting with his sleeve, like he typically did when he was growing nervous. "Don't blame yourself... Francis is your friend, you couldn't have refused, and you need the money.. for West.." he whispered, referring to his little brother, Ludwig. He knew Ivan was more than happy to kill the Japanese and destroy his British companion's life, given rumor was that the Russian despised the both of them. And Gilbert knew that his partner could not be trusted with the Prussian's true feelings, he'd be killed for certain, with the fear that the albino would become disloyal and betray him, it was at times like this where Gilbert wondered what the future would be like. When he was dead and gone, he didn't want little Ludwig to live in this kind of world.

"We'll be leaving in the next ten minutes, my first mate was able to get the time the Japanese were shoving off." Ivan said, approching the other. Shivers went down Gilbert's spine at seeing the icy, judgemental eyes. _Just go away... stop looking at me.. _he wanted to say, growing nervous again, under the larger man's gaze. Ivan noticed this, and looked down with what Gilbert swore was sadness, probably used to being looked at with fear, he wasn't exactly a man to be toyed with. "I see... If there's anything you need me to do, just say the word." Gilbert replied, able to relax a little, but tensed up when his brain so obnoxiously reminded him that he was still there. "I will, but I think my crew has it covered." Ivan said, looking away and turning his back to the other. "I want you to know... I don't wish the death of the people I kill...I'm the the cruel person I'm made out to be. It's not my choice. If my Master wishes I do something, I get it done, I'm sure you know the feeling." he reassured, walking away and leaving Gilbert in dead air. "I'm sure." Gilbert whispered sarcastically. He didn't believe that. He hadn't only heard rumors about Ivan, he'd seen the other fight, it was a glint in the purple depths of Ivan's eyes he knew well.. he enjoyed what he did, and Gilbert wouldn't be fooled. Now he simply watched the crew run around, making sure everyone was present, gathering coordinates. This would be interesting.


	10. Lover,

_**{Okay. I'd like to get this out for all my fans. Your reviews made me sob. I love you all. I am so sorry about my lazy-as-fuck posts. I've been so busy, but I have been hit with inspiration from you guys. You'll see a lot more from me starting now. I HAVE BEEN REBORN! {Okies, Kaylie, you're drunk. We're just gonna walk you home now.}**_

So, without any further adue, I introduce, chapter eight of Mother, Father, Younger, Older.

_This wasn't happening.._

_It's happening Kiku. _

_ No.. no it isn't. _

_I'm afraid to say it is. _

This wasn't the first time Kiku had taken part in this conversation with himself. Far from it, when he thought Arthur had died, after Hiroki had taken him in, when Yao had supposedly died, when their parents died. It was when Kiku truly began questioning his sanity. As he sat in the smelly cargo department, the only light coming in from an opening in the floorboards, he revisited the break between his reality and the reality in front of him.

"Yao Wang!?" Arthur asked, the news coming as just a shock to him as to Kiku. "You certainly have the nerve to overstay your welcome on my ship. It's a miracle you're still alive after the position I left you in! You must be mentally challenged if you think, after what you had done to my little brother, and to Kiku that I'll let you walk out alive!" Arthur hissed at the stowaway Eric had brought him to. "I wasn't in my right mind when I hurt your brother, when I attacked him, I was grieving over my own brother. I did it to save Kiku. Or else I'd _never _had done such a thing to my baby brother, the only thing I had left! I was being chased, I had no choice, or else the ones on my tail would have taken Kiku too. It was a good thing too. I spent ten years inprisoned, only to be rescued by Elizaveta. I owed everything to her, so I became a part of her crew, never did I expect to run into you again, Nor did I ever want to." Yao said softly. "And believe me-I beg of you- when I say how overjoyed I am to know that I get to see my brother alive...I know I can never repent for my sins toward you, but at least I can get my sibling to understand the truth.' Yao added, eyes narrow.

Kiku, to his luck, had heard the whole thing, suddenly wondering if this were smart, to be leaving Arthur. Hell. He didn't know what to do anymore. Nothing seemed logical. At this point, he wanted to find out how the hell Yao was still alive. This wasn't natural, so when he burst into the room, leaning Yao back in his chair, he was set on getting the truth. "How are you still alive? And think carefully about your answer, it decides your fate." Kiku snarled. He wasn't in any mood to forgive anyone, all his anger had surfaced, and not even the most pathetic of sob stories would change his mind. "I swear.. I don't know.. there was this guy... I think his name was Francis? He was a business associate with mother and father, he had been visiting after recieving news of their death, he found me and brought me to the nearest hospital. I never trusted him! I heard him talking about tracking you, and once he met up with the guys chasing me... the man let them take me away.. I never saw Francis again." Yao replied, Kiku letting go of the chair, Yao crashing to the floor in a fuss.

"Francis. He saved Alfred, he saved Yao." Kiku said, eyes burning with fury. "He's up to something." Kiku said to himself. Arthur caught this and smirked. "Then it looks like you're not going home." he shot towards the other. "We're not too far from the shores of France, we can get back in a few hours at the most, the wind has sided with us today." Arthur said smugly, untying Yao, who looked at him, dumbfounded. "You have one of two options. You can either go, and jump off the side of the ship, or you can join my crew. However, if you were to chose the latter, know well that I won't trust you, my crew won't trust you, you will sleep in the guest room so you can be properly guarded to make sure you don't do anything stupid, you won't have any access to the wheel, sails, the kitchen or my office, and you will be strictly working with the medic, since that is where you're going now, regardless of what choice you pick." Arthur grumbled. Yao nodded, understanding Arthur's reasoning. He knew, despite how angry the Japanese was now, that if anything were to happen to Yao, once Kiku's anger wore off, he'd regret it. "Yes sir." he said simply, walking off with the medic, who was practically carrying him, given he barely had the strength to stand at the moment.

"Arthur.. do you think Francis is trying to eliminate one of us? He either wants you or me, and it seems he made it fairly clear that he wanted my reward money." Kiku fretted, being genuinely scared by the fact that Arthur could die right in front of him tonight. "Honestly, I'm hoping he's after your life, that way I know, so I know what he's going to try. He is my brother after all, despite how I tend to ignore that. He's probably hired someone, so we won't know who we're looking for and how to go about looking for them. Are they spies? Assassins? Are they going in infiltrate our crew and finish the work stealthily? Or are they going to come out of nowhere and slay their victim brutally and quickly? That is why, as soon as we reach France again, I'll take the crew as if we're just stopping for supplies- even though anyone who knew us would know it's a terrible cover, because who would want to stop in France for supplies?- and I'll go talk to Francis, you're staying on board." Arthur said, hoping this didn't backfire. Kiku looked about to protest, but simply bit his tongue. "Okay. But if he's after you, and you realize this early, you'd better high-tail your ass back to this ship." Kiku threatened. Arthur smiled kindly, nodding at the order. "Yes sir." he chuckled.

Sunset hit fast, but not before they reached the busy French marketplace, where they had docked just a day earlier. Arthur bid Kiku a tender farewell in the Captains Quarters and left, only hoping that he'd return safely, and to find Kiku safe as well, maybe, just maybe his cover could phase anyone looking for him or Kiku. {I'll leave it to your imagination as to what happened in the Captain's Quarters. *Winkwink*} Reluctantly, he allowed Yao to stand guard, subtly though, leaning against the wall of one of many fishing markets.

Ivan and Gilbert were about to sail off, before spotting a familiar figure halfway across the docks. "Is that who I think it is?" Gilbert asked, looking at Ivan incrediously. "I think it is~" Ivan purred, smirking delightfully. All preparations thrown to the wind, they watched Arthur enter the marketplace, and only the two of them noticed the one crew member stay behind. "They must have left Kiku aboard... That means they're going after Francis... I'll go on the ship, you go find your friend." Ivan ordered, Gilbert about to follow before pausing. Ivan would probably butcher the other, torture him for an hour or two before finally putting him to rest. And anyday he would have said something, but Ivan had that look in his eyes again, one Gilbert had to get away from, and furthermore, why should he care? He then reluctantly began jogging away from the ship, towards Francis's manor, staying behind in the shadows as he followed Arthur, to keep from being spotted.

Kiku paced the Captain's Quarter's with his sword in hand, terrified. What if someone were to come through the door in a few hours and tell him Arthur hadn't made it out alive? What if someone were to come through the door in seconds, and murder him in cold blood. "What could Francis's motives possibly be?" he whispered, not noticing the Russian at the door. "Greed." he answered, Kiku turned, eyes wide to see the intruder. "You?" he hissed, tense. He had known Ivan for a while, and never had gotten along with him. "Da, me." Ivan chuckled. "But why? What could Francis want that could cause my death?" Kiku said, Ivan only replying with smirk. "Think about it. What do you have tied to you, that Francis loves just as much as you do?" Ivan said after a while, then it occured to him. "Arthur.. he wants Arthur... and I'm in the way, so he's getting jealous." Kiku replied, biting his bottom lip. "And if I know Arthur as well as I think I do, if I disappear, he won't have anyone else to go to... his Stockholm syndrome deserves a medal." He grumbled. Ivan nodded in reply. "Me and that Beilschmidt boy are planning to split the reward Francis gives us, and then the ransom as well. Your people are so desperate they want you dead or alive. But don't worry. By my standards, this will painless, for me, I'll see this as mainly a game you lose. He said, an excited smirk plastering itself onto his face as he got into a fighting stance. "Now..." he began, locking gazes with Kiku.

**"Let us play."**

**{Sorry for the terrible length. It may take an extra day, but the next one will be twice as long!~ Promise!}**


	11. GONE

_**{Well.. possibly, that with enough time, patience, effort, math homework, a rasberry flavored honeystick and strawberry Mini Wheats, I have finished this chapter in one day. I was thinking about pulling a 'homestuck' on you and just kill off everyone, with a choice few left to suffer in their agony.. but I like the idea I'm currently carrying out. Have fun trying to decipher what shit I've put together for you.}**_

And now, without any further adue. I present... the very... very _last_ chapter of Mother, Father, Younger, Older.

**"Let us play." **

Kiku honestly hadn't expected Ivan to dart out at him so fast, but the brunette had managed, knocking the dark-haired man's sword away with ease. "Oh.. so the rumors I heard about your supposed.. 'talent' wasn't true huh? I was hoping for a challenge.. disappointing." Ivan said, beginning to relentlessly swing at the unarmed man with his sword. It was sharp, and long, and could undoubtedly kill Kiku just as easily as Kiku could take a breath. With no options left, the Asian found himself using his forearm and his reflexes to counteract and dodge the attacks. Soon, with enough patience, and blood splattering the floor, Kiku had found an opening to kick Ivan away, the large man flying across the room, hitting the wall with a painful 'thud'. Kiku knew it would have been smarter to retreat into the city streets, but he'd eventually be caught that way, and besides, adrealine wasn't fueling his wits right now. So, he dove for his sword, picking up, turning and blocking what would have been the blow that ended him, just in the nick of time. Ivan then reached forward, a gloved hand knocking Kiku to the floor, already dizzy from his wounds, bleeding from his forearm. "Get up!" Ivan snarled, panting hard. After a rebellious moment of silence, Ivan grabbed him by the hair, bashing his face into the hard wall. "Francis told me you don't die easily.. let's test that." Ivan purred, thrusting the sword straight through Kiku's stomach, it was then he knew it was the end. The sword was twisted and removed, only to be thrust right back in. "Go ahead, but at least I'll die honorably!" Kiku said, looking back at him with angered eyes, not shedding a single tear. "You call this honorable? I'll show you what happens when you misuse words meant for warriors, for truly honorable people, not pathetic scum!" Ivan growled, throwing the smaller man onto the floor, pinning him down. Kiku feared what was to come next, but knew exactly what it was when Ivan tore a dagger out of it's sheath, holding it over his eyes threateningly. Kiku's hands went to the blade, ignoring the pain of it's freshly sharpened end digging into his skin, blood dripping onto his face, and within moments his screams could be heard as Ivan gorged out his eyes. The Russian sought a source of entertainment, and so far, this was great for that very purpose.

As Kiku lay there, weak and defenseless with blood splattering his face, staining his pale skin, terrfied to even breathe, Ivan looked down at him, eyes growing soft. "I've always had a fondness for small people like you, always had an urge to protect them.. what a pity.." he murmured, using gentle fingers to smear some of the blood into his skin, playing with his hair. He was sending eerily tender strokes to Kiku's neck, just to disturb him. "Arthur should be back soon.. Just imagine the look on his face." Ivan chuckled after a while, looking up at the footsteps from outside. "Speak of the devil."

Gilbert had climbed onto the rooftop of an old factory in the middle of the market district, looking down and singling out parts of Arthur's crew. He'd surely need to take them out. His fingers enclosed the grenade in his hand, if he set this off and threw it in, all he'd have was a few stray villagers, and possibly a few stray sea dogs that he could easily pop out of the equation with his gun, so, he lit the fuse, tossing it into the town square, the crew just sitting ducks at the moment, until it exploded, all chaos hitting the area, as Gilbert had thought, his pistol only had to spare three shots to get everything settled. It began to rain, and as soon as it did, Gilbert found himself hot on Arthur's tail as the Brit trailed through the silent alleyways of France, getting completely soaked and not seeming to care. Soon enough. they reached Francis's manor, the large building looming over Gilbert, although, to his luck, with the help of the fence and a few windows he managed to find the library, where Francis and Elizaveta sat, reading silently. He swung in through the balcony, surprising them both. Francis stood, about to ask if Ivan was okay when Gilbert stopped him. "Arthur's here. You'd better ready yourselves. We've found Kiku, Ivan's taking care of him right now, but Arthur's onto you... looks like you won't be getting him back, no matter who you kill." Gilbert muttered, seating himself in the corner.

As he expected, ten minutes later, Arthur burst in, eyes burning with anger, "Stupid frog, what in God's name are you playing at? I know about Yao, and I know about Alfred. They're both tied to you. I know about the assassins you hired to take either me or Kiku out, well, I'm here. You either kill me, or tell me what's going on!" Arthur screeched. Francis chuckled lowly, looking at him with a somber expression. "You. This is all about you. I'm lonely. I need company. And besides, you still owe me, for that one time.." Francis said, Arthur tensing with anger at hearing this. "You swore you'd never mention that again. "And why not? We both know Nellie had to go sometime, when she went insane and attacked you, I was the one who saved you, non? Despite what you had done to me. I killed _my_ baby sister, for you, one who's not even my own blood, an outcast, even after all I'd done for you, you shunned me, ignored me, you didn't heed my warning, and now mother is dead, father disowned us both, and our brothers hate us.. It's all your fault. Now you'll see the consquences." Francis said, gesturing to Gilbert, who got the message, standing up and grabbing Arthur by the hair, tilting his head back and pinned his arms behind his back with the free hand. "Time to go see Kiku." Gilbert whispered into his ear, feeling him tense.

It was no walk in the park getting Arthur out, but with some patience, he did. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll tear your heart out and feed it to the dogs when I see you again Francis! I'll murder you! I'll make you regret ever shooting a sideways glance at me!" Arthur screamed, panting heavily. He had no more strength to fight as Gilbert bound his wrists, dragging him along. He looked at the rain, feeing it fall onto his face. "I've lost.." he sniffled, letting the tears fall. He knew, he felt it in his heart that Kiku was gone, Maybe still alive.. but not for long. They approached the ship, Arthur taking no glances at the bodies littering the Town, some of children, some of other villagers, most were of his crew, their lifeless eyes staring at him mockingly. "Do I deserve this?" he asked himself, Gilbert wanting to be comforting and say something, but he didn't know what.

"Bring him out." Gilbert called from the pavement, hearing footsteps coming down the ramp, and of course, it was Ivan, carrying a bloody, almost lifeless heap in his arms, throwing it onto the ground, Kiku crying out with agony. Gilbert cut the bonds on Arthur's wrists, letting him run to Kiku's side, tears streaming from his eyes. "N-no!" he shrieked, holding Kiku tenderly, kissing the Japanese man's head. "How could they do this to you... Please no Kiku! Don't leave me!" he wailed like a child, he didn't know half of what he'd do without the other, it was the end, for them both. Kiku looked up at him with eyesless holes. "Don't cry..." he whispered, trying to be brave for the other, just one last time. "Someone's got to at least act like the adult when I'm not here, for obvious reasons. " Kiku managed a chuckle, of course this was bad idea for him, causing the Asian to couch up blood, such an amount seemed painful to even think of.

"Does it hurt badly?" Arthur asked, wiping away tears. No tears, not until Kiku was long gone. "No.. it's gone numb by now...I think I'll be fine until I finally die.." Kiku said. Arthur shook his head. "Don't say that word.. you aren't dying.. you'll be okay... okay?" he managed to sniffle, closing his eyes painfully tight to avoid tears. "Don't be so positive.. I know I'm dying.. face it Arthur.. I'm not making it out of this one." Kiku whimpered, stroking Arthur's cheek. He then began to murmur one of the songs Arthur had sung to him, every night before bed, Arthur's favorite song.

_Farewell my love..._

_farewell my love..._

_And fare thee well, fare thee well, as well, my heart.._

_Farewell my love.._

_Farewell my love..._

_And fare thee well, fare thee well, as well, my heart..._

_With the alone.. my heart can beat.._

_So take it now, I do entreat..._

_**In love complete...**_

Arthur helped Kiku with the last words, shedding a few tears as he did so, breaking into agonized wails when the heartbeat he felt finally died. In the end, he stood, walking into his ship, going into his quarters and laying down in bed, ignoring the stench of blood. It was then, he quietly began to sing the song Kiku had loved ever so much, the one Arthur often caught him humming in the morning, when he woke early.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree where they strung up a man_

_they say murdered three?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would they be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree... _

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree..._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run, so we'd both be free..._

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree..._

_Are you, Are you coming to the tree.._

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side... with me..._

_Strange things did happen here..._

_No stranger would they be..._

_If we met up at midnight.. In the hanging tree._

And that night, Arthur fell asleep to the sound of Kiku's voice, and the shedding of his own tears. The lighting that crackled outside meant nothing to him, not the rocking of the boat, the warmth of the bed him and Kiku once share had frozen, and his tears soon disappeared, along with everything else that was once familiar. Now, it seemed that things had only gotten worse. Though he knew he'd have to move on, eventually, but for now... sleep seemed like the best option.

~End~

{I hope you enjoyed my story.. however.. remember.. and keep this in mind... that SURPRISES can come from the most peculiar people... writing the most peculiar stories.. so this is the end... or is it?}

COMING: 2/7/13! My Birthday~

_"How.. how the hell are you even back? I destroyed that stone, it was the only thing that could have brought you back.. and now it's at the bottom of the ocean." Arthur hissed, eyes narrow. "How would I know? I've been dead for sixteen years! Either something is really wrong, or you're hiding something from me!" Kiku hissed in reply, dark brown eyes turning cold. Arthur turned solemn all of a sudden. "I wouldn't!" he cried, eyes soft. "Do you know how much I grieved for you? I nearly died trying to get you back... don't think now... that I'd dare lie to you." Arthur whispered, he'd yell as much as he wanted, at this point, he wouldn't be surprised if he were drowning in yet another bottle of whiskey... that had become a habit as well. _

_**Introducing, the sequel to the popular Fanfiction by Monochrome Romance~**_

_**This time.. their chase takes them far beyond reality.. into places beyond wildest dreams. **_

_"World War Two?... what are you talking about? I've never heard of such a thing." _

_"Oh c'mon dude... don't act so clueless~ The war...you know... nineteen thirty nine is when it began... typically following World War One?... dude.. you don't look so good.. you okay?"_

_"Alfred... where are we?" _

_"Well... it's November of 1950... we're in the Conference Room for a World meeting..."_

_**How far will they go.. just to find the truth?**_

_**And how far with Arthur go... to redeem himself, and get his rightful revenge?**_

_"Do you not care if you lose your life?" _

_"No... Kiku.. my life was lost the day my father took me in."_

_"ARTHUR! NO!"_

_"He's crashing!"_

_COMING, FEBUARY SEVENTH, TWENTY THIRTEEN. _

_2/7/13_


	12. Awaken, Darling A new day arises PRO

{Welcome to my new series, 'Chasing Stars'. This story follows the path of Kiku and Arthur once more. Did I say Kiku? I did indeed! One morning, an everyday London gentleman, wealthy as a business person, but poor in the social department, happens upon something in particular that could very well twist everything back into place}

This is it... Kiku, I'll bring you back yet.  
That's what Arthur had once thought, yes, right. He hadn't had the bravery, he had been too soft, even when he had found the one thing that could bring his lover back from the grave. His companion had even offered to sacrifice his life for it. Yes, bringing Kiku back, yes, quite likely! Then the chickens would sing the Opera around an open fire, foxes dancing at their side! Now he was simply lonely. Arthur was growing old, and the life of a noble- one he'd been graciously welcomed back to by the Queen of his country- didn't suit him as it once had.  
This is how Arthur's mornings typically started out, with the blonde sitting up in bed, and picking his own brain until his maid came in with breakfast. Mary, she had been his best friend in childhood, and that really had never changed. Only she knew why Arthur never planned to chose a woman to be his wife. In Arthur's perspective, he'd rather die alone than sleep in a bed with someone he didn't care for.  
Mary came in earlier than usual, Arthur's tea and pastry on a polished tray. She then sat in the chair at Arthur's desk, turning it to watch the other. "So how did you sleep?" she asked, blonde curls cascading down his shoulders. This began the questions typically asked, starting the beginning of a typical day. "I slept fine. What are you getting at?" Arthur asked, addressing the obvious. She had come in considerably early, and there seemed to be a different tone to her voice, judgemental almost. "Me? I'm not picking at anything. I'm just wanting to see how you slept. I heard you tossing and turning last night, Arthur. " she murmured. "And I heard what you did in the Queen's court, when they were discussing Kiku...You got so angry.. I hate to see you like this.. Go find a crew, you still have your ship! I've seen it with my own eyes. Get away from here! Kiku has to be alive, from the stories you've told me, it just doesn't seem like he could die like that! "  
{OKAY. I'm just going to pause right here for a sec. You all could be thinking one of four things,  
1. For the hard yaoi fans, or who really liked Kiku; "Mary, that bitch."  
2. For the ones who think they know it all; "They are so gonna get together."  
3. For the practical ones who leave the best reviews; "YEAH! GO, TELL 'EM MARY!"  
4. For the skeptics, that I hate with a burning passion; "How the fuck does she know? Now go to the kitchen and knit me something tasty."  
#4, if you're not totally sexist, you might wanna tone down on really getting into my story.  
But I will zone in on something else. YOUR REVIEWS, ARE EXACTLY LIKE WHAT MARY IS SAYING. WHEN KIKU DIED, I WAS SURPRISED I COULDN'T HEAR YOU SOBBING FROM MY APARTMENT. FUCK. That is all though, just wanted you to know what you sound like. }  
"Mary.. just stop.." Arthur interrupted her aimless ranting, eyes cold. "I know what you mean.. but.. dear.. it's just too late. I was a burden to Kiku as much as he was to me...and I don't want to go back to how we were, anyways, even if he was alive." he whispered, dismissing her and skipping his breakfast. His appetite was ruined.  
Afternoon came, and Arthur still didn't get out of bed. What Mary said haunted him, and he found himself really not wanting to do much, until the woman forced him out of bed and into his clothes. "Take a walk, Arthur.. maybe then you can clear your head.." she fussed, without losing her respectful touch towards the master of the house.  
It was bright outside, too bright in Arthur's perspective, the Sun had beat down for what was it now? Weeks? Months? Without any cool except for the sweet touch of night. He looked around at the streets that made it look darker than it was, with the buildings shadowing the cobblestone walk, and quiet citizens moving like shadows across the darkness.  
It was one black-haired head, however, that awakened Arthur's senses. Now, black hair, that didn't seem like a typical color around these parts. Arthur gazed at the figure walking among the crowd, keeping his head down. "Just my imagination, it could simply be a traveller." Arthur mused to himself, continuing to walk further, only to watch him follow. He began to run, unknowingly knocking people over in the process, which his pursuer dodged with ease. Yes, he's undoubtedly after me! Arthur thought, finally emerging into a quieter side of town, thinking he had lost him, and disappearing into an alleyway. "I have to get home..." he panted, leaning against the wall, only the grabbed by the arm and hit on the back of his head with such force he blacked out.  
Upon awakening, Arthur noticed two things; this was certainly not his bed, and upon noticing that, he pondered why he'd be sleeping there if it weren't so. To follow, the rather intimidating figure in the corner somewhat worried him, as it would many. That was, until he stepped into the light. "Kiku..."  
Arthur would admittedly say the face of his lover was horrifying, sunken cheeks, paler skin that usual, and something in his eyes had dulled. "Hello.. Arthur." he finally said, as if he had trouble saying Arthur's name, as if the word were something he had forgotten.  
"How?"

{YAY! See ya next chapter!}


End file.
